El Chico Maravilla y la Chica de los Mapas
by ulrich007
Summary: Después de haber sido expulsado de la prestigiosa "Academia Gotham", Damian Wayne seguía con su vida de héroe y adolescente sin problemas. Sin embargo, con el tiempo, él se empezó a preguntar que era de la vida de su única "amiga" de dicho lugar.
1. Capítulo 1

**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Hace ya un buen tiempo que no volvía a este lugar por motivos de estudios y personales. Durante ese tiempo, he estado leyendo varios cómics y demás libros, de los cuales me interesó uno en particular llamado " _Gotham Academy_ " (Si todavía no lo han leído, tendrán que hacerlo porqué uno de los personajes principales de esta historia es de dicha serie. ¡Aparte, es una serie muy interesante!).**

 **La historia a continuación, esta hecha después de los eventos de la primera serie. Iniciando para ser más específicos, del número 7, el cuál presentan una pequeña historia de Damian Wayne con Mia " _Maps_ " Mizoguchi.**

 **¡Ya con esto dicho, espero que les guste esta historia y dejen su opinión que será bien recibida!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Una carta**

Ser el hijo de un billonario tiene sus grandes beneficios: Puedes viajar por todo el mundo sin problemas, tienes un mayordomo que te atiende las 24 horas del día, te puedes comprar todas las cosas que quieras, eres el heredero de una gran fortuna y lo mejor de todo, eres el centro de atención después de tu padre. Pero para Damian Wayne, esas cosas no eran de su total agrado (excepto ser el centro de atención claro), lo que más le gustaba en realidad era su vida secreta y esa consistía en enfrentarse a criminales junto a su padre, siendo el dúo de superhéroes más conocidos de la ciudad: Batman y Robin.

Sin embargo, había algo que le preocupaba a su padre: Era el hecho que Damian no era muy sociable ante el público y por ende, no tenía muchos amigos. Para su hijo, el concepto de amistad no era algo de su agrado y las únicas personas con las cuales podía mantener una relación, si se podría decir, eran con sus " _hermanos_ " y sus mascotas. Bruce sabía que el pequeño había tenido una infancia dura, siendo entrenado por la Liga de Asesinos y por su madre y abuelo, pero al menos el lazo que tenía él con su hijo estaba mejorando, aunque sentía que necesitaba más. Fue por eso que Bruce había decidido inscribir a su hijo en la prestigiosa Academia de Gotham para que pudiera "interactuar" con personas de su edad y entablar más lazos.

Lo que pasó después fue que a los pocos días de haber entrado, el joven Wayne había sido expulsado porqué, según el director de la Academia, él confesó haber robado objetos muy valiosos para el centro de estudios. Pero él nunca había cometido dicho delito a pesar que admitió haber sido el responsable. Ya que detrás de todo esto había un motivo verdadero para el chico maravilla: Estaba defendiendo a alguien, una chica.

Esta chica era totalmente diferente a él en el aspecto de personalidad: Algo infantil y de buen humor, creativa, persistente y hasta en ocasiones irritable, pero sobre todo, una apasionada por la aventura. Eran polos opuestos literalmente, pero aquella vez, ambos hicieron un buen trabajo en equipo. Lo único que podía recordar el joven Wayne era su apodo y apellido: "Maps" Mizoguchi. Se podría decir que al menos, de ese lugar, ella fue su única amiga. A veces Damian se preguntaba como estaría Maps en la academia y si estaba a salvo de cualquier peligro.

Durante una noche tranquila en la mansión, Damian se encontraba ansioso. Su padre había decidido vigilar las calles de Gotham por su propia cuenta, ordenándole a su hijo que se tomará un descanso después de tantas noches de golpear a criminales. Damian no estaba de acuerdo pero obedecía a su padre estando en su habitación meditando tranquilamente hasta que alguien tocó la puerta.

\- ¿Se puede entrar? – Preguntó una voz masculina que Damian reconocía.

\- ¿Qué quieres, _Drake_? No tengo tiempo para tus tonterías.

\- Damian, solo quería verificar como estabas y hablar un rato de algo. – Respondió la persona afuera de la habitación. – ¿Por favor?

Tras unos minutos de silencio, Damian dio un suspiro y accedió a que la persona entrara a su cuarto. Esta persona era nada menos que Tim Drake, el Robin anterior al joven Wayne y actualmente usando la identidad de " _Red Robin_ ". Damian le dio la opción de sentarse en la silla de su escritorio y Drake aceptó de manera inmediata. La relación de ambos no era la mejor, debido a que ellos, desde que se conocieron, han tenido una cierta rivalidad por demostrar quién era el mejor Robin, hasta que finalmente Drake accedió a pasarle el manto a Damian. Este por su parte, aprovecha en burlarse de su predecesor y comentar que él es el mejor Robin de todos.

\- ¿Qué es lo que deseas, Drake? Aparte de molestarme, claro.

\- No hay necesidad de actuar así de agresivo, Damian. – Dijo Tim. – ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, ahora adiós.

\- Espera, también quería preguntarte algo muy importante: ¿Desde cuándo le das a una chica un batarang nuestro?

\- ¿Perdón? – Preguntaba algo sorprendido Damian.

¿Cómo sabia Drake de eso? Antes de irse de la Academia Gotham, Damian le había dado un batarang a Maps, esa misma chica que defendió y consideró como su única amiga de ese lugar, en el caso que ella estuviera en una situación de peligro. Wayne no pensó que esa chica usaría el objeto tan rápido, pero ya se imaginaba que tarde o temprano ella se metería en un problema. Lo que a Damian le preocupaba era saber cómo su predecesor descubrió eso.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Pues es fácil. – Dijo Tim con una sonrisa. – No es común que una chica de la Academia Gotham me tire un batarang directo a la cara mientras trato de investigar algo.

\- Quizás era una fanática de Batman. Cada día uno de esas personas que no tiene nada que hacer, hace una copia barata.

\- No era una copia, Damian. Yo mismo verifique y era uno hecho aquí en la Baticueva.

\- ¿Y por qué asumes que yo fui el que se lo dio?

\- Por qué tú ingresaste a la Academia Gotham hace poco y terminaste siendo expulsado de la manera más tonta, genio. – Deducía Tim en tono sarcástico.

\- Escucha, esa chica me metió en un estúpido lio ese día y estaba harto de permanecer en ese lugar tan aburrido. Tenía que darle algo como recompensa por expulsarme de ahí. Además, tenemos miles de Batarangs. No es el fin del mundo por regalarle uno a una chica tonta como ella. – Justificaba Damian con molestia.

Hubo un silencio por parte de Tim tras escuchar la respuesta de Damian, su rostro mostraba no estar del todo convencido de la respuesta del pequeño Robin y luego de pensarlo por unos minutos dio una sonrisa pícara para luego acercarse y reírse.

\- ¿Recompensa por expulsarte? ¿O es que el pequeño Damian se preocupó por esta chica y no quería que le pase algo malo? – Dijo Tim de manera provocadora.

\- Si quieres que te mate, no es necesario molestarme, puedo tomar una de mis espadas y terminar con tu sufrimiento. – Respondió Damian con enfado.

\- Está bien, tranquilo. Me voy y te dejaré en paz. – Dijo Drake mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

\- Ni se te ocurra decirle de este tema a mi padre. Te lo advierto.

\- Por supuesto que no le diré nada a Bruce, si se enterase de esto, tu carrera como Robin terminaría igual de rápido que tu tiempo en la Academia.

\- Drake. Una sola cosa más antes que te vayas. – Dijo Damian.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿ _Ella_ … está bien? – Preguntó Damian desviando la mirada a otro lado.

\- Oh sí, tu amiguita no le pasó nada malo. Tiene buena puntería por cierto. ¿Por qué?

\- Por nada.

\- Sabes… creo que deberías ir a ver como esta. Quién sabe, fácil te extraña. – Dijo Tim con una risa burlona.

\- Adiós, Drake. – Respondió Damian cerrando la puerta con enfado.

¿Preocuparse por una persona como ella? Ya quisieran Tim y los otros chicos de la familia ver algo como eso para luego burlarse. Para Damian las únicas personas que de verdad le importaban eran su familia y sus mascotas. Sin embargo al pequeño Wayne le daba curiosidad ciertas cosas: ¿Por qué Maps se encontró con Red Robin? ¿Cómo estaría ella ahora mismo en la aburrida Academia? Se puso a pensar. Quizás una simple nota para saber cómo se encontraba no iba a hacerle daño a nadie, pero ninguna persona de la familia debía de saberlo, en especial los chicos. ¿Pero cómo le mandaría esa nota si nunca intercambiaron teléfonos? Parece que la única forma que le quedaba era a la antigua: Una carta.

Se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, tomó una hoja de papel y un lapicero para empezar a escribir lo primero que se le venía a la mente. Desde un clásico "¿Cómo te va?" hasta con un inicio tan formal como "Saludos Señorita Mizoguchi" hacían que se frustrara por no poder decir un simple saludo. Luego de eso creaba los mensajes necesarios para terminar enfadado ante una falta ortográfica y destruyendo la hoja en frustración al ver que no podía escribir una simple carta a una amiga. No podía quedar en ridículo ante ningún error de gramática o mensaje sin sentido pero después de tantas horas, Damian lo había logrado, creó el mensaje perfecto. Lo revisó una y otra vez pero antes de sellar la carta, se puso a pensar en algo: ¿Maps entendería el mensaje? Después de todo, ahora que lo recordaba, ella no era la chica más inteligente y era muy…distraída. El solo imaginarse a Maps botando la carta rápidamente por el aburrimiento hizo que él se sintiera más enfadado, por lo que destruyó una vez más la carta para volver a iniciar de nuevo. Esto de entablar amistades era algo muy fastidioso ahora que lo pensaba el pequeño Robin.

Tras varias horas de sufrir, pensar y escribir, Damian finalmente había terminado con lo que él creía que era la carta ideal para una persona con la inteligencia de Maps. Había puesto el destinatario, la dirección de la Academia Gotham y finalmente el remitente. Ahora solo faltaba dejar la carta en el buzón de correo y para eso necesitaba que alguien lo ponga en ese sitio y esa persona había llegado justo en el momento indicado: Alfred Pennyworth, el mayordomo de la familia Wayne.

\- ¿Desea cenar, Amo Damian? – Preguntaba Alfred.

\- Ah, Pennyworth. Justo necesitaba de tus servicios. – Dijo Damian mientras se ponía de pie.

\- ¿Qué necesita?

\- Quiero que dejes esta carta en el buzón de correo ahora mismo. – Exclamaba Damian mientras le daba la carta en mano.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar a qué se debe que un joven de su edad haya hecho esta carta? Es algo…inusual. Teniendo en cuenta de lo fácil que es usar un teléfono celular o una computadora. – Preguntaba el mayordomo.

\- -tt- Lo único que debes de saber es que ninguno de los chicos sepan de la existencia de esta carta.

\- ¿Es una carta para su madre? ¿O su abuelo? De ser así, su padre no estará muy a gusto con esto.

\- No es para ellos, es…para una _amiga_. – Dijo Damian en voz baja.

\- ¿Cómo dijo?

\- Una amiga.

\- ¡Oh, esplendido! Pensé que usted se volvería un ermitaño al igual que su padre.

\- Solo haz tu trabajo y déjenme todos ustedes en paz de una vez.

\- Como usted diga, iré a dejar la carta ahora mismo.

\- Y Pennyworth, quiero una ensalada cesar. – Dijo Damian antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

Mientras Alfred caminaba por los pasillos de la mansión, una pared se abría y revelaba un pasaje oscuro con unas cuantas luces que iluminaban unas escaleras. El mayordomo no se asustó en absoluto, pues sabía él muy bien a donde llevaba ese pasaje y quién era la persona que salía de ese lugar. Era nada menos que el dueño de la mansión y héroe enmascarado, el vigilante nocturno conocido como Batman.

\- Alfred. – Saludaba Bruce mientras se quitaba su máscara.

\- Amo Bruce. ¿Le fue bien en su patrullaje de hoy?

\- Solo lo usual, nada nuevo. Los villanos están muy callados esta noche. Mejor investigaré en la computadora de la cueva para ver si están tramando algo.

\- ¿Desea que le lleve su cena entonces?

\- Pues, para ser honestos, tengo algo de hambre. Un poco de comida no estaría nada mal. – Dijo Bruce con una sonrisa. – ¿Cómo esta Damian?

\- Ahora que lo menciona, acabo de verlo y se le veía muy…diferente. Fastidiado si se podría decir.

\- Debe ser porqué le ordené que descansara hoy. Hablaré con él después.

\- Dudo que sea por eso, señor. Creo que su pequeño esta…madurando en su personalidad.

Fue entonces que Bruce se percató de la carta que tenía su mayordomo en la mano. La curiosidad le entró en la mente y quería saber qué era eso. No era usual ver una carta teniendo en cuenta que ahora todo el mundo usaba teléfonos celulares.

\- ¿Qué tienes ahí, Alfred? – Preguntaba Bruce.

\- Pues vera, el amo Damian me encargó que dejara esta…carta en el buzón de correo.

\- ¿Damian? ¿Una carta? Déjame ver eso. – Dijo Bruce tomando la carta y leyéndola en voz alta. – Para la señorita Maps Mizoguchi. Academia Gotham. De Damian Wayne.

\- Su hijo me pidió que ninguno de sus hermanos vea esta carta así que si me disculpa, iré ahora mismo a dejar esto en su sitio correspondiente.

\- Que interesante. – Dijo Bruce. – Pon que es para la señorita Mia.

\- ¿Mia?

\- Es el nombre de la chica. Damian solo puso el apodo y el apellido.

\- ¿Y cómo sabe usted de eso?

\- Digamos que... ella misma activó la batiseñal solo para querer mostrarme unos…dibujos hechos por ella. – Dijo Bruce con asombro.

\- Espero que no le haya dado una crítica negativa a una jovencita.

\- …Estaban bien. – Respondió Bruce de manera seria.

\- Le pondré su nombre como usted ordenó, Amo Bruce.

\- Yo…iré a investigar…a los villanos. Sí, eso. – Dijo Bruce antes de volver a la Baticueva.

* * *

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! Como ya mencioné al inicio, cualquier opinión es bien recibida para ayudar a mejorar.**

Batman (c) DC Comics, Bill Finger y Bob Kane

Gotham Academy (c) DC Comics, Becky Cloonan y Brendan Fletcher


	2. capitulo 2

**¡Saludos nuevamente! Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Aquí les dejo el número 2 y espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Una respuesta**

Habían pasado unos cuantos días en la Academia Gotham y no parecía que ocurriese algo interesante. Y para Mia " _Maps_ " Mizoguchi, lo interesante eran cosas como por ejemplo los eventos paranormales, ataques de criaturas extrañas, misterios por resolver y aventuras con sus amigos. Pero lamentablemente ahora no había nada de eso, solo las típicas clases aburridas sobre historia o ciencias naturales y la pobre no podía lidiar con eso. Cuando tenía tiempo libre, Maps trataba de reunirse con Olive o los demás, pero todos se encontraban ocupados en otros temas personales y eso la frustraba mucho más al ver que no había nada que hacer.

Pasar el día entero en su dormitorio no era uno de sus lugares favoritos, pero al menos ahí era el sitio donde tenía guardado todos sus recuerdos de las aventuras que había tenido hasta ahora en la academia y con eso podía al menos recordar la emoción que tuvo en ese entonces. Uno de esos recuerdos que tenía muy bien guardados y en un gran estado era el batarang que Damian Wayne, el hijo del multimillonario Bruce Wayne le había dado. El grupo de amigos de Maps sabía a la perfección que ella era una gran fanática de Batman, tanto que una noche, ella sola había activado la batiseñal del departamento de policía de la ciudad, solo para querer mostrarle unos dibujos al protector de Gotham.

Cuando no había nada que hacer (como ahora mismo), Maps en ocasiones practicaba su puntería con el objeto que le había regalado el chico Wayne, solo en caso que llegase a una situación de emergencia y necesitara defenderse de verdad. Cada día iba mejorando, pero ella se preocupaba más que el batarang estuviera en buenas condiciones por si se rompiera en el momento menos oportuno. Decidió empezar a arrojar el arma a diferentes objetivos cuando entonces, alguien tocó la puerta de su dormitorio. Maps asustada ocultó el batarang rápidamente debajo de su almohada para luego responder, abrió la puerta y vio nada menos que a su hermano mayor Kyle.

\- ¡Oh hola Kyle! – Dijo toda sonriente Maps. – ¿A qué se debe esta grata sorpresa de mi hermano mayor? ¿Se cancelaron tus prácticas de hoy? ¿¡Es porque el entrenador desapareció y hay un misterio por resolver y me necesitas!? ¡Dime que sí por favor, por favor! ¡Estoy tan aburrida!

\- Oye tranquila, Mia. No ha pasado nada de eso. – Respondió Kyle.

\- ¡Rayos! ¡Los he estado buscando a todos ustedes por todos lados y nadie está disponible y estar sin hacer nada me aburre mucho!

\- Bueno, veamos si esto te anima de alguna manera. Me entregaron esto los del correo para que te lo entregue: Es una…carta. – Dijo Kyle con cierta molestia ante lo último.

\- ¿Una carta? Eso es…extraño. – Dijo Maps con cierta emoción. – ¿¡Es acaso una carta perdida!? ¡¿Y si tiene un mapa de alguna cámara oculta dentro de la Academia?!

\- No. Nada de eso. Es una carta de un chico. Un tal Damian…Wayne.

\- ¿Damian? – Dijo Maps sorprendida.

Maps empezó a recordar al chico Wayne desde la última vez que lo había visto: Un muchacho muy extraño que sabía defenderse y moverse con acrobacias increíbles, demasiado increíbles según ella e incluso poseía objetos que solo el propio Batman tendría. Pero esos pensamientos eran reemplazados al recordar que ella odiaba su comportamiento tan arrogante y la forma en como él actuaba ante ella todas las situaciones en que estuvieron. Sin embargo, la chica admitía que él fue genial en haberla salvado de una expulsión de la academia, ya que eso lo consideraba como un gran gesto de amistad y en consecuencia lo consideraba su amigo. No tanto como los de su grupo, pero al menos era alguien que podía llamársele así.

La joven Maps dejó de pensar un rato en esas cosas para volver a la realidad y vio entonces el rostro de su hermano mayor, el cual no parecía estar muy a gusto con este objeto. Él le dio la dichosa carta mientras que ella se sentaba en su cama para abrir la carta con sumo cuidado.

\- Pensé que no te caía bien ese chico presumido. – Asumía Kyle.

\- Es presumido, sí. Pero de no ser por él ya no seguiría aquí en este lugar. – Respondió ella sonriente.

\- Espera. ¿Qué? Eso nunca me contaste.

\- Larga historia: Él asumió la responsabilidad y se dejó expulsar por mí.

\- Vaya, eso sí que es sacrificarse por alguien. – Comentaba Kyle. – Pero eso no justifica el hecho que te envió una carta.

\- ¿Eso es malo?

\- No, pero… bueno…la cosa es que…es raro viniendo de un chico multimillonario. Y en especial hacia ti.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Nada, nada.

Kyle estaba en parte en lo correcto, no era normal viniendo de un chico como Damian una carta a mano. Pero eso era lo que hacia este tema más interesante. ¿No? Una vez abierta la carta, ella empezó a leer con detalle mientras que su hermano mayor se acercaba con la intención de leer el mensaje también. Maps se percató de esto y guardó el sobre con una expresión de molestia y pequeño sonrojo.

\- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Kyle? – Preguntaba molesta Maps. – ¡Esta carta es para mí! ¿Acaso dice tu nombre? No lo creo…

\- Oye, yo solo…quiero ver lo que dice en la carta. – Respondió su hermano en su defensa.

\- ¿Acaso yo te espió cuando vas a ver a Olive a escondidas?

\- A decir verdad, sí. Lo haces muy a menudo.

\- ¡Esto es diferente! ¡Ella es tu _ex_ no tan _ex_!

\- ¿¡Puedes guardar silencio!? – Gritó Kyle sonrojado mientras miraba a todos lados con miedo. – ¡Es complicado lo que tengo con ella!

\- ¡Solo vete!

\- Está bien, tranquila. Ya me voy, adiós Mia. – Dijo Kyle antes de irse y cerrar la puerta del dormitorio.

¿Por qué tenía tanto interés su hermano mayor en ver el contenido del mensaje? Ni que fuese una confesión de un crimen por parte de Damian o algo por el estilo. Kyle era a veces muy protector con ella y ese era uno de los motivos por el cual Maps casi siempre quería demostrar que podía hacer las cosas por su cuenta y a su manera. Pero eso ya no importaba, ahora estaba sola y era hora de ver lo que el famoso Damian Wayne le había escrito. Para su sorpresa, la parte escrita ocupaba casi toda la hoja y ella se ponía a leer detalladamente:

" _Saludos Señorita Mizoguchi:_

 _El motivo de porqué le escribo esta carta se debe primordialmente, a que no tuvimos la oportunidad de intercambiar teléfonos la última vez que nos vimos y segundo, debería sentirse usted digna de recibir un mensaje por parte mía. Son muy pocas las personas las cuales considero en enviar algo como esto y de dedicarles mí atención. Solo quería saber cómo se encontraba usted y si seguía en esa academia tan aburrida. Si usted desea puede enviar una respuesta y personalmente yo le escribiré otra._

 _Sinceramente,  
Damian Wayne"_

Maps se quedó en silencio y mirando fijamente la carta por unos minutos con una expresión de incomodidad. En un principio ella deseaba arrojar la carta a la basura con gran molestia al ver que Damian seguía siendo incluso en una carta, el mismo chico presumido de siempre, pero ahora él mostraba por su parte un interés en saber cómo estaba ella. La chica se quedó pensativa por varios minutos y no sabía si responderle con una carta hasta que volvió a sacar el batarang que estaba escondido y se puso a observarlo detalladamente como lo hacía casi todos los días.

Los recuerdos de dicha aventura que tuvo con él habían sido curiosos: Ella le parecía genial pero al mismo tiempo un patán, pero en lo profundo de su ser era alguien que si se preocupaba por las personas, a su estilo claro está. Maps no se había percatado hasta ese entonces, pero cuando dejó de pensar en esa aventura ya estaba empezando a anochecer, sintió que quizás una respuesta no iba a ser nada malo. Sonrió, se echó al suelo y con lapicero en mano, se puso a escribir en una hoja de cuaderno una pequeña carta así como también dibujando algunas cosas que se le venían en la mente como por ejemplo un pequeño dibujo de ella o de Damian jugando alegremente hasta una cara de enojado del chico Wayne.

" _¡Hola Damian!_

 _Es gracioso que me escribas en un momento como ahora. ¡Todo el mundo está tan ocupado y las cosas son tan aburridas por aquí que no hay nada que hacer! Eso me recuerda una vez en que todos mis amigos estaban tan ocupados que tuve que inventar un misterio para que volviéramos a divertirnos pero eso es otra historia. Volviendo a lo que te quería decir, se podría decir que estoy bien, pero ahora mismo me aburro y me gustaría divertirme con algo o alguien._

 _P.D: ¿Tanto escribiste solo para querer saber cómo estaba? Eres un chico muy raro, Damian Wayne. ¡Mejor te doy mi teléfono!_

 _Con cariño,_

 _Maps Mizoguchi"_

Y así, la chica obsesionada con el misterio selló la carta y decidió entregarla al servicio de correo de la Academia a un paso apresurado. Salió de su dormitorio y se fue corriendo por los pasillos y a las afueras de la academia antes que cerraran mientras esquivaba cualquier obstáculo o persona. Maps ya se imaginaba cómo reaccionaría Damian y de solo pensarlo hacían que ella se riera como una loca y atrajera la atención de cualquier persona que se cruzaba en su camino. Una de esas personas que se le apareció era su mejor amiga Olive, quién la vio de lejos y sin pensarlo decidió seguirla hasta alcanzarla.

\- ¡Maps! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tan apresurada? – Preguntaba Olive mientras trataba de seguirle el paso.

\- Oh nada, solo le voy a dar una carta a alguien. – Respondía Maps con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Una carta? ¿Acaso la chica aventurera tiene algo que contarme que no sabía?

\- Solo digamos que es para un amigo.

\- Un " _amigo_ "… – Dijo Olive sospechando la última palabra y dando una sonrisa pícara.

\- Está bien, de acuerdo, lo admito. – Respondía Maps. – Un amigo multimillonario.

Olive pensaba que este amigo de Maps era, en un principio, alguien que le atraía y posiblemente estaba empezando a enamorarse. Pero conociendo a su mejor amiga, sabía que Maps no se enfocaba mucho en el tema del amor y las parejas. Su amiga era más dedicada al misterio, a los acertijos y a Batman, pero al menos Olive pudo notar que a Maps se le veía de buen humor entregando la carta para ser enviada, demasiado alegre al parecer. Y eso era lo que le importaba, ver a su amiga feliz.

\- Y este amigo millonario… ¿Quién es?

\- Damian Wayne. – Contestó Maps mientras entregaba el sobre al buzón de correo.

\- Espera. ¿Damian Wayne? ¿El Damian Wayne? ¿El hijo del multimillonario Bruce Wayne?

\- Estas igual que Kyle cuando me dio la carta. – Respondía Maps con algo de molestia.

\- ¿Damian Wayne te mando una carta personalmente a ti? Maps, de verdad me sorprendes cada día.

\- Sí. – Afirmaba Maps. – ¿Qué clase de chico con tanto dinero no puede usar un teléfono para enviar un mensaje?

\- No me refería a eso pero…bueno, ahora que lo dices tienes razón. Yo decía que me sorprende el hecho que le llamaste la atención a uno de los chicos más populares de la ciudad.

\- ¿Y? Solo hay una persona que preferiría que se percatase de mí y esa es Batman…y quizás Robin. Sí, él también es genial.

\- Bueno, por ahora tendrás que acostumbrarte a ese tal Damian.

\- Supongo. Vamos a la cafetería, creo que hoy darán pizza y muero de hambre.

Unas semanas después, en otro lado, a las afueras de la mansión Wayne, se encontraba un muchacho esperando impacientemente al costado del buzón de correo a plena hora de la mañana, mirando por todos lados a que llegará al parecer algo o alguien. Mientras tanto, unos jóvenes miraban a lo lejos desde las ventanas de la cocina al muchacho, preguntándose qué era lo que estaba haciendo el hijo de Bruce Wayne.

\- ¿Qué crees que esté haciendo? – Preguntaba Dick Grayson.

\- No lo sé, es…raro por parte de él que haga esto. Usualmente a estas horas está sacando a pasear Titus. – Respondía Tim mientras tomaba su taza de café.

\- ¿No creen que deberían enfocarse en otras cosas más importantes? – Preguntó una voz que venía de lejos.

Dick y Tim, antiguos Robins y compañeros de armas de Batman, habían girado hacia donde venía esa voz y provenía de Bruce Wayne quién ingresaba a la cocina con una expresión de cansancio típica de él al pasar una noche entera combatiendo los criminales más peligrosos de la ciudad. Alfred, quién estaba presente en el lugar también, empezó rápidamente a preparar el desayuno de Bruce como lo hacía todas las mañanas.

\- ¿Larga noche, Bruce? – Preguntaba Dick.

\- El crimen nunca descansa y ustedes dos lo saben a la perfección. – Respondía Bruce con algo de seriedad mientras se sentaba en una silla.

\- Y que lo digas. – Comentaba Tim con una sonrisa mientras agarraba una tostada.

\- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – Preguntaba el líder de la familia.

\- El joven Damian ha estado en la puerta de la mansión esperando una entrega de algo toda la mañana. – Respondía Alfred. – Apenas comió algo de su desayuno y se fue.

\- ¿Toda la mañana esperando? – Preguntaba nuevamente Bruce.

\- ...Desde hace varias semanas. – Respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

\- Hay que admitirlo, el chico es dedicado a lo que quiere. – Dijo Bruce con una sonrisa.

Habían pasado unas horas después y los antiguos Robins ya se habían ido de la mansión por su propia cuenta. Alfred decidió ir a pasear a Titus, una de las tantas mascotas que tenía Damian al ver que éste nunca lo hizo y solo quedaba Bruce que se estaba preparando para ir a una reunión con los directivos de las Industrias Wayne. Estaba vestido elegantemente como era típico de él ante un evento o haciendo de civil, pero lo que le daba curiosidad era en realidad lo que estaba haciendo su hijo y el motivo de ello.

Una vez listo, decidió bajar al primer piso de la mansión y ver que Alfred había regresado de pasear al perro y estando listo para llevarlo al edificio de las industrias, mientras que se abría la puerta y mostraba a un Damian con una carta y un rostro de seriedad pero con algo de inquietud. Bruce una vez que lo vio, decidió acercarse y encarar a su hijo mientras que Damian al percatarse de su padre ocultaba la carta como un secreto.

\- Buenos días, Damian. – Dijo Bruce con una sonrisa.

\- Buenos días, padre.

\- No te he visto en el desayuno. ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Estaba…esperando algo.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Esperando eso que tienes en tus manos? ¿Qué es? – Preguntó su padre.

Damian trataba de no verse nervioso, pero lo estaba. Sin embargo él había aprendido que no debía de guardarle secretos a su familia y menos, a su padre. A pesar que le daba vergüenza, le mostró la carta que Maps le había enviado hace unas semanas atrás y Bruce a continuación dio una sonrisa de tranquilidad mientras que su hijo solo quería irse a su habitación.

\- Es una carta…de una amiga. – Dijo Damian con la mirada hacia abajo. – Si me disculpas, padre iré a…meditar en mí habitación.

\- " _Meditar_ ", sí claro. – Respondió Bruce con una pequeña risa.

* * *

 **¡Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado mucho! Son libres de dejar cualquier comentario para que pueda ver si hay algo que mejorar ya sea en la historia o personajes!**

 **Batman (c) Bob Kane, Bill Finger y DC Comics**

 **Gotham Academy (c) Becky Cloonan, Brenden Fletcher, Karl Kerschl y DC Comics**


	3. Capítulo 3

**¡Hola a todos! Estos días he tenido varios problemas con una gran falta de creatividad a la hora de escribir esta historia pero al menos puedo garantizar que tengo el nuevo capítulo de esta serie. De antemano quiero decirles gracias por el apoyo, ya que aunque no lo crean, en mi versión en inglés el fic ha llegado hasta ahora a las 421 hits.**

 **¡Sin nada más que decir, espero que les guste este que he hecho!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Conociendo al Chico Misterioso**

Era hora del entrenamiento diario en la mansión Wayne y Damian se encontraba en el pequeño gimnasio de su hogar, practicando diferentes áreas para mantener un físico impresionante para alguien de su edad: Desde unas cuantas acrobacias, uso de armas tradicionales y hasta diferentes tipos de artes marciales que él había aprendido desde muy pequeño por su abuelo, padre y madre. El actual Robin siempre quería perfeccionar sus habilidades, pues sabía que tarde o temprano, él heredaría el manto de su padre para volverse el nuevo protector de la ciudad de Gotham. Y para Damian, él no dejaría que ninguno de sus compañeros de armas tomara ese puesto, pues sentía que estaba en su derecho.

En uno de los entrenamientos, específicamente el del muñeco de madera, Damian se puso enfrente y dando una profunda respiración, empezó a atacar al objeto. Su velocidad en cada golpe era rápida al igual que efectiva, pero no tanto como lo hacía su padre que en ocasiones, éste terminaba destruyendo el muñeco por completo. Al menos ahora Damian podía usar el muñeco antes que tuvieran que conseguir otro nuevo y con cada golpe que daba, aumentaba la velocidad. Con el paso de los minutos parecía que Damian no se detendría hasta que una voz que mencionaba su nombre le hizo perder la concentración.

\- Estoy ocupado, _Pennyworth_. – Dijo Damian con molestia.

\- Lo siento si lo interrumpí, joven Damian. Pero creo que ya ha estado aquí lo suficiente y merece descansar un poco. Lleva aquí en el gimnasio casi tres horas sin descansar y si sigue así podría desmayarse ante tanto esfuerzo.

\- -tt- No necesito el consejo de un mayordomo.

\- No. Pero si usted sigue así, este mayordomo no lo atenderá cuando usted caiga al suelo por la fatiga. Y dudo que su padre le permita usar el gimnasio por un tiempo cuando él se entere de lo que está haciendo. – Respondió Alfred con certeza.

\- Está bien, tú ganas Pennyworth. Me iré a mi habitación. – Comentaba Damian mientras tomaba una toalla y se iba.

\- A veces criar a estos chicos es un dolor de cabeza.

Damian sabía que Alfred no era una mala persona, todos en la mansión lo trataban como un padre y en especial Bruce. Era una especie de voz de la razón en los momentos más difíciles para la familia y las cosas que decía, por más duras y directas que fuesen, eran con la mejor de las intenciones. Una vez que el heredero Wayne llegó a su habitación, se secó el rostro con la toalla y se echó a su cama con un suspiro de cansancio para luego mirar fijamente el techo, estar quieto no era muy de su estilo a pesar que tomaba largos momentos para meditar. Se puso de pie nuevamente y vio en su escritorio la carta que Maps le había dado como respuesta, Damian por su parte se quedó mirando la carta con seriedad y volvió a abrirla para leer nuevamente el mensaje que ella le dio.

Desde que había recibido la dichosa carta, Damian leía una y otra vez el mensaje cuando podía y se quedaba fijo sin hacer nada. Veía los dibujos y por momentos se enojaba al ver que el rostro que tenía en dichas ilustraciones lo ponían como un monstruo molesto y a ella como una chica alegre burlándose.

\- -tt- Esto es ridículo, yo no me veo así. – Dijo Damian con clara molestia.

Pero lo que él veía con más atención era lo último que le había dado ella en la carta: Su teléfono celular. ¿Era acaso esta la oportunidad para que él pudiera socializar con alguien y tener una amiga? De solo pensarlo hacía que él recapacitara sus opciones y diera vuelta atrás, pero Damian Wayne nunca se rendiría ante alguien y mucho menos a una chica que dibujaba garabatos y actuaba de una manera tan infantil. Guardó el número en su teléfono personal y estaba listo para hacer una llamada pero nuevamente se quedó con el dedo cerca del botón de llamada. ¿Realmente esto valía la pena? Podía enfrentarse a miles de criminales sin descansar y hasta matarlos pero no podía llamar a una simple persona y mantener una conversación.

Damian mandó todo al demonio y decidió presionar el botón de llamada. Puso su teléfono al oído y empezó a sentirse nervioso pensando que era lo peor que podía pasar, mientras sonaba que la llamada se estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Hola? – Contestó una voz que parecía venir de una chica.

Apenas se escuchó dicha voz, Damian colgó el teléfono rápidamente y dejó el celular en la mesa del escritorio por varios minutos. " _Que gran primera impresión_ " era lo que él pensaba con vergüenza hacia su primera amiga. Quizás ella no se tomaría el tiempo en devolver la llamada para averiguar quién era y ambos podrían volver a sus vidas comunes y corrientes. Pero lo que Damian Wayne no sabía era que se trataba de Maps Mizoguchi, alguien que nunca se rendía y buscaba resolver cualquier problema y misterio. Su teléfono volvió a sonar y lo tomó por sorpresa haciendo que casi se le cayera al suelo, pero felizmente lo agarró a tiempo y salía quién era: Maps. Damian mostraba una expresión de incomodidad pero no podía dejar que un momento tan bochornoso ocurriese, tenía que ser valiente, contestar la llamada y enfrentar su destino.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Quién es? – Preguntó Damian con seriedad, como si nada hubiese pasado.

\- ¿Hola? Me llamaron con este número y quería saber quién es. – Respondió la voz femenina.

\- Yo…bueno, yo soy…

\- Espera, espera. Déjame adivinar: ¿Eres _Batman_? ¡Dime que sí y que me estas llamando para ser tu nueva Robin! ¡Por favor! ¡Hasta tengo mi propio diseño de traje de Robin! ¡Te va a gustar!

Damian se quedó helado por unos minutos y en silencio. Parecía que Maps no había cambiado desde la última vez que la había visto en la academia y eso era algo preocupante, lo peor de todo es que ella pensaba que estaba hablando con Batman y mostrando un deseo de reemplazar a Damian como el nuevo Robin. El chico Wayne quería responderle diciéndole que nunca sería una Robin y romperle sus sueños pero no podía hacer eso, Maps era hasta ahora su única "amiga".

\- No. No soy Batman. – Dijo el chico. – Soy…Damian.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Hola Damian! Recibiste mi carta entonces. – Respondió Maps con algo de alegría.

\- Bueno, sí. No es que reciba cartas tan seguido pero, vi tu carta y…

\- ¿¡Y viste los dibujos también!? ¿Qué te parecen? – Preguntaba emocionada Maps repentinamente. – Personalmente me parecieron geniales y muy fieles a nosotros.

\- …No estoy de acuerdo con mi descripción. Pero admito que se te ve muy infantil.

Hubo un silencio por parte de Maps ante el comentario de Damian. ¿Quizás ella se ofendió mucho y ahora le colgaría el teléfono? Damian puso en modo altavoz para poder escuchar mejor la conversación mientras que Maps parecía aun seguir en línea.

\- Como sospechaba, sigues siendo el mismo chico presumido de siempre. – Dijo ella con el mismo tono de voz y una pequeña risa.

\- ¿No estas…molesta por ese comentario?

\- ¿Por qué lo estaría?

\- Por…por nada. – Comentaba Damian. – No sabía si era un buen momento para llamar o algo.

\- Al menos no me llamaste en mi horario de clase. Aunque hubiera preferido salir y contestar que seguir soportando mi clase de ciencias, no hay nada que me llame la atención ahí.

Damian había olvidado por un momento que hoy era un día particular en la academia y que habría clases. Al ser un chico criado por sus familiares toda su vida y no haber ido a una escuela hacia que él se sintiera en cierto modo privilegiado, pues sentía que dichos centros educativos no aportaban mucho y parecían más prisiones para los jóvenes de su edad. Sin embargo Damian sabía que la educación era importante y debía de hacerle entrar en razón a Maps.

\- Las ciencias son importantes para el día a día. Uno nunca sabe cuándo se necesita usar de ellas.

\- Sí, claro. Lo que tú digas, chico millonario. – Dijo ella en tono de burla.

\- Lo digo en serio. Es como cuando te di el…ya sabes…"eso". En caso que tuvieras una emergencia y necesitaras defenderte.

\- ¿Qué? Oh te refieres al batarang. Hasta ahora lo tengo guardado. ¿Puedes creer que he estado practicando desde que me lo diste? Una vez me encontré con Red Robin y pensando que iba a pasar algo se lo arrojé y casi le di.

\- ¿Ah sí? Hubiera sido gracioso ver que le dieras. – Dijo él con una pequeña risa.

A Robin le hubiera parecido increíble ver que Tim Drake fuera golpeado por un batarang, especialmente lanzado por una chica sin entrenamiento como Maps. Damian deseaba haber estado ahí en ese momento y con cámara en mano para mostrarle a todos y burlarse de Tim como él sabía hacerlo, pero al menos sentía que ahora mismo la estaba pasando bien, tanto que hasta la chica se percató de la risa en la llamada.

\- ¿Te estas riendo? – Preguntó Maps.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? Uh…no, claro que no. – Dijo Damian con una tos para disimular.

\- Sí te estabas riendo, Damian Wayne. No pensé que un chico como tú se pudiera reír.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Porqué siempre me imaginaba que eras un chico súper serio que nunca aprendió a reír. Que extraño eres. – Comentaba Maps con una risa.

-No soy extraño. No sé de lo que estás hablando.

Más risas por parte de Maps se escucharon y hacían que Damian sintiera la necesidad de colgar el teléfono en un ataque de ira. Ella parecía estar aprovechándose demasiado de la situación y él no podía seguir aceptando esta vergüenza. Quizás este intento de querer tener un amigo o amiga era verdaderamente una pérdida de tiempo por lo que estaba a punto de colgar cuando escuchó la voz de Maps nuevamente volviendo a la normalidad.

\- Lo siento, ya dejaré de reírme.

\- Más te vale. Tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer que escuchar a una niña burlándose de mí.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo qué? – Preguntaba Maps curiosa.

-Pues…" _cosas"_.

\- Pero qué tipo de " _cosas"_ …

\- Cosas…de billonarios.

Siempre me he preguntado qué es lo que hace un billonario. ¿Se bañan en piscinas con billetes? ¿Piden cosas caras traídas del otro lado del mundo? ¿Tienen miles de automóviles? – Preguntaba Maps emocionada.

" _¿Realmente es o se hace la tonta esta chica?"_ era lo que pensaba Damian tras escuchar tremenda pregunta tan infantil. Pero al menos podía admitir que ella era muy curiosa en las cosas en general, algo que él podía aprovechar para que ella lo conociera más y viceversa, era una buena idea por parte de Damian. Decidió responder dichas preguntas que Maps le había dado entonces:

\- No. No. No y sí a lo último. Mi padre le gusta coleccionar autos clásicos.

\- ¿Y a ti? ¿Qué cosas te gustan?

\- Me gustan…los animales. – Dijo Damian.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Genial! ¿Cuántos animales tienes?

\- Tengo un perro, un gato, una vaca y…

\- ¿¡Una vaca!?

\- No me preguntes como la conseguí, pero tengo una vaca. – Aclaraba Damian.

\- Oh el chico misterioso no quiere explicarme como consiguió dicho animal, algún día lo descubriré. – Dijo Maps con determinación.

\- No lo creo.

\- Bueno, cambiando de pregunta entonces al chico misterioso: ¿Qué cosas te gustan hacer entonces?

Damian se quedó callado por unos minutos debido a que no sabía qué tipo de respuesta podía darle a Maps. Generalmente a él le gustaba pasar el rato con sus mascotas, entrenando en el gimnasio como lo había estado haciendo hace unas pocas horas y combatiendo cualquier mal que había en la ciudad. Pero no podía decirle esto último a ella, era muy arriesgado y quizás ella le diría a todo el mundo su secreto, obviamente decidió tratar de disimular las cosas.

\- Pues…me gusta salir a la calle y ayudar a las personas cuando puedo.

\- ¿En serio? No pareces de ese tipo de personas. Yo me imagino que a ti te gusta hacer deporte o hacer artes marciales.

\- ¿Y a ti que te gusta entonces? Señorita curiosidad. – Preguntó Damian.

\- ¡Qué bueno que me lo preguntes! – Gritó Maps emocionada. – ¡Me gustan los misterios, fantasmas, cosas relacionadas a la magia, objetos mágicos o de alta tecnología, hacer mapas y mi favorita de todas: Batman!

Esa última palabra no parecía haberle sorprendido mucho a Damian, la última vez que la había visto le dio el dichoso batarang y ella actuaba como si le hubieran dado a un pequeño el mejor regalo del mundo. Sin embargo él decidió seguirle el juego para seguir hablando del tema del protector de Gotham mientras que Maps le decía de todo, el chico Wayne estaba algo impresionado por lo tanto que ella sabía de la identidad secreta de su padre y hasta parecía…admirable.

\- ¿Y por qué te parece genial Batman? – Preguntaba Damian.

\- ¡Me gusta como derrota a los villanos y los miles de aparatos que tiene para todo tipo de usos! ¡Moriría si tuviera en mis manos uno de esos cinturones!

\- No son la gran cosa una vez que los miras tan seguido…

\- Espera. ¿¡Tú ves usualmente a Batman!?

\- Eh…No. Lo que quería decir era que una vez lo vi de cerca en acción y usó muchas veces…el cinturón. – Dijo Damian algo nervioso como excusa.

\- ¡Ya veo!

\- ¿Y…que piensas de Robin? – Preguntó curioso Damian. – Digo, él también está ahí.

\- ¿Robin? – Comentó Maps. – Pues…

La respuesta que esperaba escuchar Damian era algo como que para Maps, Robin era lo mejor que le pudo pasar a Batman y sobretodo este último que tenía ahora. Ya se imaginaba a una Maps diciendo lo genial que era sin saber ella que estaba hablando con el actual chico maravilla.

\- Pienso que está bien, supongo. – Dijo Maps con cierta alegría. – Hace su trabajo.

\- ¿…Supones? – Preguntaba Damian con decepción y molestia. – ¿Por qué?

\- Personalmente pienso que yo lo haría mejor. Solo que…no tengo la atención de Batman para que me llame.

\- -tt- Dudo que Batman te llame. Una chica tan tonta como tú no tiene las capacidades para ser un Robin.

\- ¡Hey, déjame soñar! – Gritó algo molesta Maps.

Damian se rió nuevamente mientras que Maps admitía que era graciosa su reacción. De hecho, la conversación había sido tan larga y divertida por ambas partes que no se habían percatado que ya era de noche, pero los dos jóvenes podían seguir hablando más y más hasta que uno de ellos finalmente se cansara, cosa que parecía difícil pues ambos eran bien decididos en no dejarse derrotar por alguien. Fue entonces que una persona tocó la puerta de la habitación de Damian para luego abrirla y revelar que era su padre, Bruce. Su padre se percató que su hijo estaba manteniendo una conversación por teléfono y le dijo simplemente que ya era hora de " _salir_ ". El pequeño Wayne entendió el mensaje, era hora de ser Robin y luchar.

\- Mia, voy a tener que colgar. – Dijo Damian.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Pero la estamos pasando muy bien! – Dijo algo decepcionada la chica.

\- Tengo que…ayudar a mi padre en unos asuntos…asuntos familiares.

\- Ya veo, el chico misterioso tiene que seguirle los pasos al padre. Está bien, no te detengo. ¿Volveremos a hablar?

\- Pues…solo si tú quieres.

\- ¡Genial! Entonces solo una cosa antes que cuelgues: Llámame _Maps_. – Dijo ella.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo, estoy tratando de hacer lo más rápido posible pero hacer la traducción en inglés me toma tiempo y peor teniendo en cuenta que hay un gran número de personas que lo leen jaja. ¡En fin, muchas gracias por darse su tiempo en leer!**

 **PD: Un invitado preguntaba lo siguiente sobre como Red Robin sabía del batarang de Maps y esta es la respuesta: Si leen con antención el cómic de Gotham Academy #11, a la hora que Maps le tira el objeto a Tim, éste lo atrapa y logra reconocer el batarang como " _uno de los nuestros_ " en alusión a los que se hacen en la bati-cueva.**

 **¡Espero que esa respuesta sea válida para el invitado que preguntaba sobre ello!**

 **Gotham Academy (c) DC Comics, Becky Cloonan, Brenden Fletcher y Karl Kerschl**

 **Batman (c) DC Comics, Bob Kane y Bill Finger**


	4. Capítulo 4

**¡Hola a todos! Espero que todos tengan un gran día, para ser honestos hacer éste capítulo que les voy a presentar me ha gustado mucho. De todas formas, sus comentarios hacen que me ponga más determinado en seguir escribiendo. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! No olviden en dejar algún comentario y si quieren claro, pueden mostrarlo a otras personas que les guste Gotham Academy o este pequeño fandom.**

 **P.D: Para entender la parte de Maps aprendiendo a manejar, deben de leer el cómic "Gotham Academy Yearbook" el cual son pequeñas historias y está la que menciono en este capítulo del fic.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Encuentro**

Domingo en la Academia Gotham. Usualmente un día para descansar y salir de la rutina diaria que conformaba entre atender clases, hacer exámenes y en el caso de Maps y sus amigos, el de resolver misterios. El centro de estudios otorgaba a sus alumnos la oportunidad de ir a pasar el día afuera en la mismísima ciudad de Gotham, siempre y cuando regresaran en el horario indicado. ¿Quizás habría algo interesante que encontrar en la ciudad hoy? Nadie lo sabía.

Maps salía de su habitación para acercarse al dormitorio de Olive, su mejor amiga. Tocó la puerta una vez y no obtuvo respuesta, volvió a tocar y nada. La chica de los mapas se preguntaba qué era lo que estaba pasando, para luego abrir la puerta y ver a su amiga mirando la ventana pensativa. Parecía que era uno de esos días que Olive quería estar sola.

\- Hey, Olive. ¿Vamos a la ciudad?

\- No tengo muchas ganas, para serte sincera. – Respondió Olive mirando la ventana.

\- ¿Segura? Voy a preguntarle a Kyle y a los demás si quieren ir también. ¡Vamos, sé que te gustará!

\- Gracias, Maps. De verdad. Pero creo que mejor me quedo aquí a descansar y pensar en…cosas. – Dijo Olive antes de dar un pequeño suspiro.

\- Bueno, como tú digas Olive. ¡Cuídate! – Dijo Maps con algo de tristeza antes de irse.

\- Tú también.

Mizoguchi se dirigió entonces a la habitación de su otra amiga, Pomeline. Quién era conocida dentro del grupo por su obsesión con las cosas de magia y artes místicas. Apenas estaba a punto de tocar la puerta, cuando Pomeline abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación, mostrando su típica expresión de pocos amigos que tenía hacia Maps. Era como si no hubiera deseado verla en este preciso momento. Pomeline quizás era así por fuera con la mayoría de personas, pero por dentro era una chica que se preocupaba por sus amigos.

\- ¿Es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer, Maps? – Preguntó Pomeline con un suspiro.

\- En realidad sí. Voy a la ciudad. ¿Quieres venir?

\- Lo siento chica hiperactiva, pero voy a tener que dejarlo para otro día.

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Maps.

\- Tengo que ver a alguien.

\- ¿Te refieres a Heathcliff? ¿¡Ustedes dos volvieron!?

\- Eso no te incumbe, Maps. Ahora déjame, voy a llegar tarde. – Dijo Pomeline antes de irse.

\- ¡Mándale saludos a Heathcliff! – Gritó Maps desde lejos.

Pomeline no tenía tiempo para responderle y mucho menos las ganas de hacerlo. Finalmente ella se fue del pasillo, dejando a Maps como la única chica en el pasillo de las habitaciones hasta que decidió seguir con su búsqueda. Minutos después, Maps decidió buscar ahora a su hermano mayor Kyle, quién probablemente estaría por las canchas de tenis, debido a que él era uno de los mejores jugadores que tenía la academia en dicho deporte. Kyle era tan popular, que varias chicas de la academia iban a quedarse por varias horas solo para verlo en acción, sin importar que tan caluroso fuese el día o cualquier otro impedimento que ocurriese. Ellas solo querían que él, en algún momento del día, les prestara atención como ellas lo hacían a él.

Kyle se encontraba, efectivamente, practicando algunos movimientos con la raqueta; cuando su profesor decidió tomar un pequeño descanso. Mientras el mayor de los Mizoguchi veía a las chicas, pudo reconocer a su pequeña hermana, por lo que se acercó a ella.

\- Hola Mia. Que extraño verte por aquí. – Dijo Kyle mientras se secaba el rostro de tanto sudor.

\- Hey Kyle. ¿Estarás ocupado después de esto?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Iba a ir a la ciudad a pasar el día. ¿Vienes? – Preguntaba Maps.

\- ¿Irá Olive? – Preguntó Kyle con curiosidad.

\- No. Creo que no se siente muy bien.

\- Creo…que mejor me voy a quedar. No vaya a ser que ella necesite compañía. – Dijo algo sonrojado Kyle.

\- Oh, que galán. – Dijo con una risa Maps. – Supongo que solo me queda preguntarle a Colton. ¿Lo has visto?

\- Ni idea. Debe estar por algún lado. ¡En fin, cuídate y recuerda: No le hables a extraños!

\- ¡Tengo 14 años! ¡Ya no soy una niña! – Gritó Maps algo enojada mientras se alejaba.

Y solo quedaba entonces el otro miembro masculino del grupo, Colton Rivera: Un muchacho que siempre se metía en problemas, pero que estaba disponible para ayudar a sus amigos, siempre y cuando recibiera una recompensa por ello. Él tenía un talento para crear y arreglar miles de útiles necesarios para cualquier situación y eso lo hacía a él un miembro muy importante dentro del grupo ante situaciones extremas.

Maps buscaba por todos lados dentro del campus pero sin éxito alguno, hasta que recordó algo: Colton estaba castigado todo el fin de semana y probablemente él se encontraba ahora mismo en la biblioteca, esperando a que su castigo terminara. Ella se dirigió entonces a ese sitio para, efectivamente, encontrar solamente a Colton junto con un profesor, ambos sentados y alejados mientras que el primero tenía una expresión de aburrimiento extremo mientras hacía garabatos o tiraba aviones de papel por todo el lugar.

\- ¡Colton! – Gritó Maps.

\- ¡Silencio, esto es una biblioteca! – Gritó el profesor.

\- Lo siento. – Susurró Maps mientras se acercaba al chico.

\- Hola Maps. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- Te estaba buscando por todos lados. Voy a ir a la ciudad y quería saber si me acompañabas.

\- ¿Irá Kyle? – Preguntó muy curioso el chico mientras bajaba un poco sus lentes de sol.

\- No, acabo de estar con él y me dijo que se quedaría.

\- Entonces paso. Mejor me quedo en este lugar. – Dijo Colton con un suspiro.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿No quieres venir? ¡Será divertido! – Gritó lo último Maps.

\- ¡Señorita Mizoguchi si usted quiere seguir hablándole a su amigo el rufián, puedo castigarla para que le dé compañía! – Advertía el profesor.

\- Mejor vete, te vas a aburrir en este lugar. – Sugería Colton. – Yo creo…que iré a buscar a Kyle después de esto.

" _¿Qué diablos le pasa a todo el mundo?"_ Era lo que pensaba Maps al ver que todos sus amigos ya tenían planes o no deseaban del todo ir a la ciudad en un domingo como este. La joven alumna estaba desesperándose y no quería que su fin de semana terminara de una forma tan tonta y aburrida. Así que, tomando una decisión, ella decidió ir por su propia cuenta a la ciudad. Tomó un poco de dinero que tenía guardado en su habitación para, acto seguido, irse al paradero más cercano. Apenas llegó el primer bus, Maps subió y se sentó para disfrutar del viaje. Iba a ser la primera vez que viajaría a la ciudad sola y sin sus amigos.

La ciudad era totalmente diferente de día, parecía ser un sitio más amigable a diferencia de lo que era en la noche. Maps veía a través de la ventana del autobús cómo se acercaba más y más a la ciudad mientras que los edificios se volvían cada vez más grandes, llenos de empresas o negocios como restaurantes, tiendas de revistas o las cosas que encontrarías en cualquier ciudad y eso para ella, la emocionaba. Después de varios minutos sentada en el transporte público, éste había llegado finalmente a la estación de buses para anunciar que el viaje había terminado y que todos los pasajeros debían de salir. Maps simplemente salió con una sonrisa esperando pasar un buen día paseando por la ciudad. Gotham quizás era conocida por ser el hogar de Batman, pero también tenía su propio encanto sin la necesidad de mencionar al hombre murciélago. Maps se había acostumbrado tanto a este lugar, que conocía cada callejón o calle de la ciudad como si fuera la palma de su mano. Sabía que sitios tenían las mejores comidas o sitios de entretenimiento, pero ella aún se sentía algo vacía y sobre todo muy sola. No era lo mismo sin la compañía de sus amigos.

Era hora del almuerzo, su estómago empezaba a sonar, exigiendo alimento y ella decidió sacar unos billetes que tenía guardado para comprar un hot-dog. Una vez que le dieron la comida, ella se ponía a caminar mirando el paisaje urbano y dando unos cuantos mordiscos, hasta que se dio cuenta de un gran edificio en particular, uno que en la cima llevaba un símbolo: Era el de una letra " _W_ " y abajo decía simplemente " _Empresas Wayne_ ", perteneciente al billonario Bruce Wayne. Era una de las empresas más conocidas y poderosas del país, quizás hasta del mundo entero.

Maps a veces se preguntaba cómo sería ese sitio por dentro: Ella imaginaba que probablemente estaba lleno de científicos haciendo experimentos raros y geniales o quizás habían empresarios que siempre iban a hablar de negocios o cosas por el estilo. También se preguntaba si en algún momento de su vida lograría poder ingresar al edificio sin que nadie la detectara, como lo hacía ahora en la academia. De solo pensarlo le daba risa y solo continuaba con su ruta.

Mientras más se acercaba al edificio Wayne para poder verlo más de cerca, Maps se percató que una limosina negra se acercaba lentamente, hasta finalmente estacionarse cerca a la puerta principal del edificio. Del asiento del chofer salía entonces un señor de edad mayor muy bien vestido, para dirigirse después a la puerta de atrás y abrirla. Una vez abierta, salió del auto un adulto vestido con ropa muy elegante y de gran apariencia. Maps pudo reconocer a ese hombre en un instante: Era Bruce Wayne. Eran las pocas veces que se le podía ver de cerca a una persona como él pero cuando ocurría, siempre destacaba dentro del público por su gran imagen y carisma.

Seguido del billonario, bajó un muchacho casi similar a Bruce pero a diferencia de éste, mostraba una expresión de molestia, como si no deseaba estar en este sitio ahora mismo. Era casi idéntico al dueño de las empresas Wayne y Mizoguchi pudo reconocer al chico en un santiamén con cierta alegría: Era Damian. Apenas Maps vio que era su nuevo amigo, ella decidió llamarle la atención y gritarle desde lejos, mientras que el chico y su padre ingresaban al edificio junto al chofer, que parecía ser no solo el chofer, sino también como un mayordomo.

\- ¡Damian! ¡Hey! – Gritaba Maps de lejos.

Damian y su padre pudieron escuchar el nombre del chico y dieron vuelta al mismo tiempo para ver a la pequeña Maps acercarse con una obvia emoción hacia ellos. Bruce parecía estar serio, pero pensó que este sería un buen momento para ver como Damian interactuaba con una persona de su edad. Mientras que por otro lado, su hijo solo atinaba a darle a la chica un saludo de mano junto con una aparente señal de incomodidad en su rostro, puesto a que ahora no era el mejor momento para volverse a encontrar con alguien como ella y mucho menos frente su padre.

\- ¡Hola Damian! – Saludaba emocionada Maps.

\- Hola…Señorita Mizoguchi. – Dijo Damian con educación.

\- ¿Señorita? ¡Ya te dije que me llames Maps! Oh cierto casi lo olvido: ¡Hola también para usted Señor Wayne! Es…tan raro verlo aquí y no en la Academia.

\- Así que tú eres la famosa Maps que conversa con mi hijo por teléfono últimamente. – Dijo Bruce con una sonrisa y dándole la mano. – Ahora que lo recuerdo, también eres la amiga de la Señorita Silverlock. Es un gusto saber que Damian está haciendo nuevos amigos, a pesar que fue expulsado de la academia de manera tan…imprevista.

\- El término correcto es " _Mejor Amiga_ " de Olive pero sí, usted de verdad se da cuenta de los detalles.

\- Maps. ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntaba Damian algo irritado mientras trataba de cambiar la situación.

\- Oh, pues... estaba paseando por la ciudad en mi día libre.

\- -tt- ¿Con tus amigos? – Preguntó nuevamente el heredero Wayne. – No los veo por ningún lado.

\- No. Estoy sola. Nadie quería venir. – Respondió ella mientras mordía otro pedazo del hot-dog.

\- ¿Sola? ¿En un lugar tan peligroso como este? – Dijo Damian algo preocupado.

Bruce y Maps se habían percatado de la reacción tan inesperada del chico ante dicha respuesta. Se le mostraba algo nervioso, como si hubiera querido que Maps no se arriesgara en haber venido sola a un lugar tan peligroso como Gotham y mucho menos que le pasara algo malo. Maps simplemente trago otro pedazo de comida para luego responderle con total tranquilidad, completamente lo opuesto a Damian. El dueño de las empresas Wayne por su parte, notaba que su hijo estaba efectivamente cambiando y en especial alrededor de esta chica, quizás ella sí era alguien interesante después de todo.

\- Oye, tranquilo. Ni que fuera de noche y me encontrara con alguien como el Joker o Scarecrow. – Dijo Maps con una risa. – Ahora que lo pienso, eso sería genial.

\- No, por supuesto que no lo es. – Dijo Damian.

\- ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Maps curiosa.

\- Como heredero del negocio de mi padre, es una prioridad mía ver y entender el mundo de las empresas. Solo trato de seguirle sus pasos en todo. -tt- No lo entenderías. – Respondió Damian con cierta arrogancia.

\- De hecho, Damian. Ahora que lo estoy pensando: ¿Por qué no mejor acompañas a tu amiga Maps y te tomas el día libre? Quizás hayan sitios a los cuales puedes llevarla y hacer que ella ya no esté tan sola. – Dijo Bruce.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntaron los dos menores al mismo tiempo.

La sola idea de volver a pasar casi un día entero con una chica tan infantil e inmadura como Maps, hacía que Damian deseaba tener en su mano alguna de sus espadas para destruir algún objeto o lo que sea en un ataque de frustración. Pero luego vio la expresión de su padre, quién parecía estar confiado y hasta parecía como si él le daba una orden, una de ser " _alguien normal y sociable de su edad_ ". Después Damian volvía a ver el rostro de la chica y ella mostraba una emoción como nunca antes, quizás este día iba a ser uno muy pesado para Damian, pero para Maps iba a ser genial.

\- -tt- Como tú digas, padre. – Dijo Damian con clara molestia.

\- Le diré a Alfred que los acompañe. Yo creo que me quedaré aquí todo el día arreglando los problemas que tiene la empresa. – Comentaba Bruce.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Me gustaría ver un día por dentro las empresas Wayne! – Decía emocionada Maps.

\- Quizás en otra ocasión, Señorita Mizoguchi. Fue un gusto conocerla al fin y espero que Damian la cuide muy bien el día de hoy. Que tenga un buendía. – Dijo Bruce mientras se alejaba.

\- Tu papá es genial, Damian.

\- Soy igual de genial que él.

\- Sí claro, presumido. – Dijo con una risa Maps.

\- Entonces… ¿A dónde quieres ir?

\- Pues, la verdad todavía tengo hambre. Tengo ganas de comer una pizza…una gigante.

\- Conozco un buen restaurante cerca. Podemos ir ahí.

\- ¿Es caro? ¡Porqué solo me quedan diez dólares! – Comentaba Maps inocentemente.

Damian se quedó callado unos minutos ante la respuesta de la chica. Realmente ella le iba a colmar la paciencia y eso que no era una supervillana. El hijo de Bruce Wayne dio un pequeño suspiro y luego le indicó que lo siguiera hasta la limosina, mientras que el mayordomo solo sonreía ante la graciosa situación.

\- -tt- Solo por esta vez te invitaré. – Dijo Damian mientras se acercaba al auto y abría la puerta de atrás. – La próxima vez tú me invitaras algo.

\- ¡Genial! ¿Puedo elegir el sabor?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Y la masa?

\- Supongo.

\- ¿Y la bebida también? – Preguntaba Maps nuevamente.

\- ¿¡Puedes callarte y entrar al auto de una buena vez!?

\- ¡Este día se está volviendo cada vez más genial! – Gritó emocionada Maps sin darse cuenta que, por la euforia, arrojó lo que quedaba del hot-dog a Damian.

El terno que llevaba puesto Damian se había manchado por todas las salsas que Maps había puesto en su bocadillo. Parecían que iban a ser difíciles de sacar, pero el chico Wayne solo atinó a dar otro suspiro de decepción mientras entraba al carro y Maps pedía disculpas una y otra vez. Por otro lado, Alfred encendía la limosina, mientras que trataba de aguantar la pequeña risa ante lo que había pasado, este iba a ser un día muy curioso según el mayordomo.

\- ¡Nunca he estado en una limosina! – Comentaba Maps.

\- No es la gran cosa, mi padre tiene varias de éstas en la mansión.

\- ¿En serio? Deben de tener miles.

\- Solo tenemos 4, Amo Damian. No sea presuma. – Interrumpía Alfred mientras manejaba.

\- -tt- Maps, te voy a presentar a la persona que me acaba de interrumpir: Él es Alfred Pennyworth. Es el mayordomo personal que ha estado sirviendo a la familia Wayne desde que mi padre era pequeño. – Comentaba Damian. – Pennyworth, te presento a Maps. Una chica que conocí en la Academia Gotham y es… mi amiga.

\- Es un placer conocerla Señorita Mizoguchi. – Saludaba Alfred con educación mientras estaba al volante.

\- ¡Hola Señor Alfred!

\- Por favor, solo diga mi nombre.

\- Llévanos al mejor restaurante de pizza de la ciudad, Pennyworth. – Ordenaba Damian con un chasquido de dedos.

Y apenas se dio la orden, Alfred aceleró el vehículo pasando otros automóviles entre diferentes carriles de la pista con gran precisión y manejo. Maps estaba asombrada con lo hábil que el mayordomo podía manejar, a pesar de su edad ya avanzada, conducía muy bien a diferencia de otras personas y fue entonces que miró entonces a Damian, quién no parecía estar tan asombrado como lo estaba ella. Él se encontraba de brazos cruzados sentado en uno de los asientos y cerca de una de las ventanas. Ella estaba pensando mientras lo observaba con determinación: _"¿Qué cosas le asombrarían al hijo de Bruce Wayne?"_. Quizás tarde o temprano ella descubriría eso pero por ahora, Damian se percató de la mirada de Maps y se empezó a sentir incómodo.

\- Estas callada. – Dijo Damian.

\- ¿Perdón? – Comentaba Maps. – ¿Lo estaba?

\- Sí. Eso fue raro.

\- Es solo que me sorprende como Alfred pueda manejar tan bien. Y tú no pareces estar tan asombrado. – Comentaba Maps.

\- Es gracias a la experiencia de servir a la familia Wayne por muchos años, Señorita Mizoguchi. – Decía Alfred con una sonrisa.

\- Y eso que Kyle intentó enseñarme a manejar. – Comentaba Maps con algo de vergüenza.

\- ¿Kyle? – Preguntaba curioso Damian.

\- Mi hermano. Ya sabes, el que intentó atacarnos esa vez por el hechizo del cuervo y tú me obligaste a noquearlo. – Dijo Maps con algo de molestia ante lo último.

\- Ah, él. Ahora lo recuerdo…fue gracioso. – Comentó Damian con una sonrisa arrogante.

\- No es gracioso cuando golpeas a tu hermano mayor.

\- Yo discrepo eso. – Decía Damian como si ya conocía de dicho tema. – Pero en fin. ¿Decías que él te enseño a manejar?

\- Sí, fue algo… vergonzoso. Usamos un carrito de golf y resulta que él no es el mejor profesor a la hora de manejar, creo que mejor se queda como jugador de tenis. – Dijo Maps con una risa.

Damian se quedó en silencio un buen rato ante esta información de último minuto. ¿Acaso debía de burlarse de ella, de su hermano mayor o quizás de ambos? Probablemente él escogería lo último al escuchar algo tan estúpido como manejar un vehículo como ese, pero él decidió quedarse en silencio. Le provocaba decirle a ella que él podía manejar una motocicleta, el bati-avión y hasta el bati-móvil cuando era necesario. Pero sabía que Maps no podría procesar toda esa información y menos saber ese secreto. Damian decidió simplemente seguirle la corriente pero también sin dejar a lado su orgullo.

\- Yo…también estoy aprendiendo a manejar. – Dijo Damian.

\- ¿Auto?

\- Eso y una motocicleta.

\- ¡Eso suena tan genial, Damian! – Comentaba Maps emocionada. – ¡Quizás me puedas enseñar entonces!

\- -tt- Si es que no haces tonterías, de acuerdo.

\- ¡Yo, Mia "Maps" Mizoguchi, prometo que no haré ninguna tontería! – Decía ella con una mano en el pecho y la otra en señal de promesa.

\- Perdón por interrumpir, Amo Damian… – Interrumpía Alfred. –…Pero creo que su padre no estaría muy de acuerdo con que usted le enseñe a una chica de su misma edad, teniendo en cuenta también que usted apenas esta " _empezando_ ". Si me lo permite, yo podría ayudar a su amiga en darle unas cuantas lecciones de manejo.

\- -tt- Como quieras, Pennyworth. Pero ella se volverá tu responsabilidad cuando ocurra algún accidente.

\- Lo entiendo. – Dijo Alfred. – Oh, ya llegamos.

Maps pegó entonces su rostro a una de las ventanas de la limosina para ver el sitio donde habían llegado: Un hotel con rascacielos tan algo que era imposible decir cuántos pisos tenía en total. Alfred apagó el motor del vehículo para, acto seguido, abrirles una puerta y dejar salir a los dos menores de edad. Damian bajaba tranquilamente y tratando de verse muy formal mientras que Maps era todo lo opuesto, incapaz de contener toda emoción. Mientras caminaban hacia la entrada, Pennyworth los seguía a unos pasos atrás hasta que los tres tomaron un elevador que los llevaría a uno de los pisos más altos del edificio. Desde que habían entrado todo el mundo los saludaba educadamente y estaban atentos ante cualquier pedido, pero hasta ahora no había nada. Llegando finalmente a su destino, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y mostraron un restaurante elegante y moderno, mesas completamente limpias y con todos los detalles como todo tipo de cubiertos y copas de vino, así como también una calidad excelente. Maps estaba perdiendo la razón, se emocionaba con las luces y el ambiente del sitio, mientras que Damian solo se acercaba al dueño de los mozos.

\- ¡Este lugar es tan asombroso! – Gritaba Maps. – ¡Olive se morirá de la envidia cuando le cuente de esto!

\- Una mesa para dos, por favor. – Indicaba Damian.

\- Como usted diga, señor. – Respondió el mozo mientras preparaba una mesa.

Alfred por su parte, se quedó quieto en la puerta principal del restaurante y decidió aprovechar el momento para informarle algo a Damian. El mayordomo sabía que este podía ser un buen momento para que ambos amigos se conocieran más y pasaran un momento agradable. Maps por su parte estaba cerca y escuchaba lo que ambos conversaban.

\- Amo Damian, estaré en la puerta esperando a que terminen. – Anunciaba Alfred. – Si me necesitan solo llámenme.

\- Está bien, Pennyworth.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntó Maps. – ¡No! ¡Que Alfred nos acompañe!

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntaba Damian algo confundido.

\- ¡Pues…me cae muy bien y no quiero que él esté solo! ¡Además, quiero saber más de tu familia!

\- Alfred es solo mi mayordomo.

\- Pero ha criado a tu padre toda su vida. ¿No? Eso técnicamente lo hace parte de tu familia. – Indicaba Maps. – Además, sería gracioso conocer anécdotas de él.

Damian pensó por unos momentos y miró a Maps, quién mostraba una mirada inocente como si pidiera, de forma desesperada, ese simple recado. Luego miró a Alfred quién estaba algo sorprendido ante lo que quería Maps y dio una expresión como si no le molestaba acompañarlos en lo absoluto. El chico solo dio una expresión de incomodidad pero luego tomó una decisión.

\- -tt- ¿Qué piensas, Pennyworth? ¿Nos acompañas? – Preguntaba Damian.

\- Será todo un placer. – Respondió Alfred con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Los tres se sentaron en una mesa y cada uno había pedido una pizza a su gusto. Mientras esperaban a que trajeran la comida, Maps preguntaba a Alfred todo tipo de preguntas al igual que a Damian y cada uno de ellos decía una respuesta interesante o graciosa, las cuales hacían que la chica sintiera que estaba pasando no un domingo cualquiera, sino un gran domingo. Una vez llegaron las pizzas, cada uno se servía y seguía con la conversación como si nada.

\- ¿Cómo es Damian según tú, Alfred? – Preguntaba curiosa Maps mientras se servía.

\- Pues, debo de admitir que, Damian es la viva imagen de su padre. Me hace recordar las épocas en que yo cuidaba al amo Bruce de pequeño y se metía en miles de problemas.

\- Eso probablemente fue en la época de los dinosaurios, Pennyworth. – Dijo Damian con una pequeña risa.

\- Le recuerdo que no soy tan viejo, Amo Damian. Además, yo le enseñé a su padre unas cuantas lecciones de pelea. – Informaba Alfred sonriendo.

\- ¿¡Sabes pelear!? – Preguntaba emocionada Maps.

\- ¿Qué si sé pelear? Señorita Mizoguchi, antes de servir a la familia Wayne fui miembro del Servicio Aéreo Especial y parte del servicio de inteligencia del Reino Unido. Con honores incluso. – Informaba Alfred con algo de orgullo.

\- ¡Eso es tan sorprendente! ¿Y no te arrepientes de haber abandonado eso? Ya sabes, la acción y esas cosas.

Alfred pensó por un momento mientras se servía un poco de comida en su plato. Damian no dijo nada, esperando escuchar que era lo que decía su mayordomo sobre si tuvo algún arrepentimiento de dejar esa vida. Pero se percataron que Pennyworth dio una pequeña sonrisa para luego responderle a Maps.

\- Admito que tuve momentos inolvidables en el ejército y estuve presente en grandes combates. Pero cuando entré a servir a la familia Wayne, me di cuenta que había hecho una de las decisiones más importantes de mi vida hasta ahora. Y cuando el Amo Bruce me necesitó en su momento más difícil, yo estuve ahí. Hasta ahora lo sigo haciendo. – Dijo Alfred mientras mantenía la misma sonrisa de confianza.

\- ¿Su momento más difícil? – Preguntó Maps algo confundida.

\- Se refiere al asesinato de mis abuelos. Mi padre quedó huérfano desde muy temprana edad. – Informaba Damian con seriedad.

Maps se había quedado helada ante dicha información. Luego ella recordó un poco sobre dicho incidente y no era de extrañarse, todo el mundo sabía sobre ese desafortunado evento, puesto que los Wayne eran una de las familias más ricas y famosas de la ciudad de Gotham por sus aportes a la comunidad e imperio empresarial, por eso todos conocían su trágica historia. Bruce era tan solo un pequeño cuando vio, ante sus propios ojos, como sus padres eran asesinados por un ladrón común y corriente que solo quería robarles algo de dinero y el collar de perlas de su madre. Aquel momento marcaría para siempre a Bruce, volviéndolo un justiciero en busca de los criminales y en uno de los superhéroes más conocidos del planeta, pero eso era otra historia, una de la cual muy pocas personas conocían.

\- Creo…que no debí de preguntar. – Dijo Maps algo preocupada.

\- No se preocupe, Señorita Mizoguchi. Esa ya es otra historia. – Comentaba Alfred.

Maps sentía que estaba incomodando a Damian con ese tema, teniendo en cuenta que él estaba invitándole la pizza y al mismo tiempo acompañándola en este día. Quizás era hora de cambiar de tema por uno más entretenido.

\- Apuesto que tienes anécdotas graciosas de Damian. Cuéntame algunas, Alfred. – Pedía Maps mientras comía.

\- Pues ahora que lo menciona, sí hay algunas. Una vez el Amo Damian y yo jugamos ajedrez, le gané tres veces seguidas y él terminó casi destruyendo todo lo que estaba a su paso. Su padre lo castigó por haber causado tanto desastre en la mansión.

\- -tt- Sigo esperando mi revancha, anciano. – Respondió Damian algo irritado mientras comía otro pedazo de pizza.

\- Y está esa otra ocasión en la que le traje un gato, apenas lo vio lo adoptó y lo llamó a mi nombre. A veces duerme con él en su cama. – Comentaba Alfred con una pequeña risa.

\- Eso último no era necesario mencionar, Pennyworth. – Dijo Damian algo sonrojado.

Maps se reía de todo lo que estaba escuchando, todo esto hacia que la imagen que tenía de Damian cambiara por completo: Ya no era solo el chico presumido que siempre adulaba ser igual de genial que su padre o que podía hacer artes marciales como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo, ahora era también la imagen de un chico que se resentía con cosas tan infantiles como perder un juego de mesa hasta ser alguien muy cariñoso con los animales. A Maps le agradaba más Damian con todo esto, le parecía un chico interesante pero sobre todo, una gran persona una vez que lo ibas conociendo más.

La risa de la chica era contagiosa y Damian no podía evitarlo hasta cierto momento, él también empezó a reír de solo recordar dichas anécdotas mencionadas por su mayordomo. Felizmente el restaurante estaba vacío y no había ninguna persona que interrumpiera a dos jóvenes y un mayordomo pasando un momento de paz y tranquilidad. Para Damian, este era un momento agradable, no era uno como sus momentos de meditación o donde pasaba un momento con sus hermanos, era uno diferente pero le gustaba.

El día estaba terminando y Maps sabía lo que eso significaba: Tenía que volver a la Academia o sino recibiría un castigo por llegar tarde. Damian y Alfred decidieron entonces ayudarla con eso y la llevaron en la limosina mientras seguían conversando y pasando un grato momento. Una vez llegaron a la puerta principal del centro de estudios, Maps se despidió del mayordomo quién se encontraba en el asiento del chofer.

\- ¡Adiós, Alfred! ¡Fue un gusto conocerte! – Decía Maps feliz.

\- Igualmente, Señorita Mizoguchi. Espero que podamos vernos pronto. – Dijo Alfred igual de contento pero al mismo tiempo con educación.

Damian por su parte abrió la puerta y bajó, seguido de Maps mientras Alfred observaba todo con atención desde el asiento del chofer.

\- Bueno, aquí estamos. – Dijo Damian. – Esta aburrida prisión que llamas "Academia".

\- No es tan aburrida una vez que te acostumbras a las cosas que pasan por aquí. – Respondió Maps con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué te pareció entonces?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- -tt- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero: El restaurante, las historias con ciertas falsedades de Pennyworth y la… pizza.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Fue genial! ¡La pizza estuvo de lo mejor! – Dijo Maps chupándose los dedos en señal de satisfacción.

\- Excelente. Entonces se puede confirmar que tu día ya no estuvo tan aburrido como tú pensaste.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Preocupado por querer impresionarme? – Preguntaba Maps en tono de burla.

\- Niña, no me hagas arrepentirme de todo este tiempo gastado.

\- Tranquilo, niño billonario. – Dijo Maps calmándolo. – ¡Fue un día increíble!

\- Bien, entonces toma esto. – Dijo Damian mientras le daba una caja. – Me aseguré de decirles a los del restaurante que guardaran las pizzas que sobraron para que te las quedes.

\- ¡Y una vez más hiciste de este un día mucho mejor! ¡Gracias, Damian! ¡Hay que vernos otro día o más seguido! – Gritó Maps mientras se iba.

\- -tt- Supongo.

Ya con Maps ingresando a la Academia sin problema alguno, Damian miraba tranquilamente como su amiga se iba para luego él subir nuevamente a la limosina. Alfred encendió el vehículo y decidió proseguir con su recorrido. El mayordomo se sentía orgulloso del muchacho, parecía que el joven Damian estaba, efectivamente, madurando y volviéndose un poco más… humano.

\- A la mansión, Pennyworth. – Dijo Damian con seriedad.

\- Como usted diga, Amo Damian. – Obedecía Alfred. – Sabe, la Señorita Mizoguchi fue una chica muy entretenida.

\- Tiene potencial para ser mi amiga, sí.

\- Se podría decir que ambos se ven como una pareja muy...adorable. – Dijo Alfred con algo de insinuación.

\- -tt- Ignoraré ese comentario, Pennyworth. Apenas llegué a casa iré a patrullar en las calles.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leer este capítulo, espero que les haya sido de su agrado! No olviden dejar un comentario para saber que mejorar o que les ha gustado!**

 **Batman (c) Bob Kane, Bill Finger y DC Comics**

 **Gotham Academy (c) Becky Cloonan, Brenden Fletcher, Karl Kerschl y DC Comics**


	5. Capítulo 5

**¡Hola! Es bueno volver aquí después de un buen tiempo, de verdad. Vengo para darles el nuevo capítulo de esta historia (y personalmente, mi capítulo favorito hasta ahora). Espero que no me hayan abandonado por la falta de actividad en este lugar pues he tenido varios asuntos que atender (graduación, trabajo, etc.)**

 **Sin más preambulos, he aquí el capítulo 5: ¡Que lo disfruten! ¡Y recuerden: Si sienten que los personajes no van de acuerdo a como son en los cómics, solo diganlo y listo, pues lo tomaré en cuenta!  
**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: No fue mi intención**

La noche empezaba en la ciudad de Gotham. Los criminales se preparaban para realizar sus ataques a diferentes lugares como bancos, tiendas o cualquier lugar que tuviera un valor, sin importar dejar heridos o muertos a su paso con tal de solo obtener lo que más buscaban. Por otro lado, la policía trataba de detenerlos de todas las formas posibles a pesar que no tenían las suficientes unidades para controlar la situación. Era en estos casos donde el Jefe del departamento de Policía, James Gordon, activaba la bati-señal para que apareciera el Caballero de la noche, acompañado del chico maravilla.

Gordon les estaba informado al " _Dúo Dinámico_ " sobre un descubrimiento reciente gracias a su división de inteligencia: En uno de los almacenes cerca al muelle de la ciudad, se iba a empezar una reunión de varias mafias, los cuales tendrían a los máximos líderes de cada agrupación para probablemente crear nuevas alianzas o hacer tráfico de armas y drogas. Era suficiente información para Batman, le recomendaron al jefe de policía simplemente estar a la espera de su señal. James Gordon ya conocía el procedimiento de su aliado enmascarado y rápidamente ordenó a las unidades especiales que se prepararan. Mientras que por otro lado, Batman y Robin decidieron moverse al punto de encuentro utilizando el bati-móvil que los llevaría en cuestión de minutos a gran velocidad. Una vez afuera, padre e hijo decidieron hacer el plan para entrar.

\- Hay que entrar con cautela. – Dijo Batman.

\- -tt- Muy fácil para nosotros, padre. Podríamos dejar esto a Gordon y a la policía.

\- Gordon es bueno en su trabajo, pero tenemos la oportunidad de acabar con estas mafias de una buena vez. No podemos dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta.

\- Como usted diga, señor. – Obedeció Robin.

\- Entraré por el lado oeste del almacén. – Indicaba Batman mientras señalaba con el mapa. – Robin, necesito que entres sin ser detectado por el lado sur.

\- ¿Alguna vez te he defraudado, padre?

\- Siempre hay una primera vez.

Damian no lo tomó con mucho gusto la respuesta de su padre. Sabía que Bruce podía ser muy exigente en varias cosas y mucho más a la hora de ser Batman, pero a pesar de eso, había un gran respeto por él y le obedeció. Entrar en sitios como estos en la noche, eran pan comido para el joven Wayne gracias al entrenamiento hecho por su abuelo y la Liga de Asesinos, los cuales eran verdaderos desafíos, comparados con un sitio como éste repleto de criminales de poca monta. Robin entró por una ventana y se ocultó en las sombras, dejando noqueados a algunos guardias que estaban vigilando todos los perímetros posibles. A través de su comunicador, escuchaba a Batman entrar por su lado y haciendo la misma estrategia que su hijo, ahora solo quedaba esperar a que llegaran todos.

* * *

Por otro lado de la ciudad; una chica se encontraba en su habitación dentro de la prestigiosa Academia Gotham, durmiendo profundamente mientras soñaba con algo que ella deseaba más que nada en la vida: Ella estaba mirando desde la cima de un edificio con unos binoculares especiales como unos criminales vigilaban todo un piso. Ella sabía que al fin el día que tanto deseó había llegado, por fin Batman se había percatado de sus habilidades e intenciones de querer ser la nueva compañera de armas del Caballero de la noche y hoy podía llamarse orgullosamente " _Robin_ ". Ya tenía su traje listo con el logo característico del chico maravilla y para verse mejor, Maps llevaba puesto unos lentes de seguridad que ayudaban a darle un toque más personal a su identidad secreta. La adrenalina le recorría por todo el cuerpo y no paraba de saltar por todos lados mientras que Batman estaba observándola con suma tranquilidad, tenía que calmarla.

\- ¿Lista para entrar en acción, Robin?

\- ¡Cielos, cielos, cielos que emoción! – Gritaba la chica completamente emocionada.

\- ¡ _Mia_! ¡Te estoy hablando!

\- ¡Oh, rayos! ¡L-Lo siento, amigo Batman, camarada, socio!

\- Solo mantente alerta, Robin. – Dijo Batman. – En cualquier momento vamos a atacar a _Riddler_.

\- ¡Ese Riddler siempre con sus acertijos fáciles!

\- No te confíes de tu habilidad en resolver acertijos, Robin. Él sigue siendo muy peligroso.

Batman sacaba entonces de su cinturón uno de sus ganchos para disparar al edificio más cercano, el cual era donde estaban esos criminales que al parecer trabajaban para el villano experto en rompecabezas. Maps con suma confianza hizo lo mismo que su mentor y lanzó su gancho, listo para el salto.

\- A mi señal.

\- ¡Entendido!

\- ¡Ahora! – Gritaba Batman seguido de un salto.

Cada uno del " _Dúo Dinámico_ " se agarró de sus cables y mientras se mantenían en el aire, podían ver toda la ciudad brillando con sus luces. Era una vista hermosa y genial para Maps. Sin embargo algo empezó a salir mal, la " _Chica Maravilla_ " sentía que de poco en poco iba bajando de piso y para empeorar las cosas, la velocidad de la caída iba acelerando, Maps empezó a gritar asustada al ver que no había tiempo para agarrarse de algo usar otro utensilio. Su primer día como Robin iba a ser su último. Maps cerró los ojos y sintió como su cuerpo se golpeaba con el piso a pesar que ahora no dolía tanto, abrió los ojos para luego percatarse que todo había sido tan solo un simple sueño y que estaba en su habitación de la Academia Gotham.

Todo se había sentido tan real: La vista de la ciudad, el traje, la sensación del aire correr por su rostro mientras ella viajaba con nada menos que Batman a su lado. Maps estaba segura de algo después de todo esto: Fue el mejor sueño que había tenido en un buen tiempo, a pesar de tener un final algo trágico. Necesitaba contárselo a alguien, quizás a Olive o a Pomeline que estaban más cerca de su habitación. Pero entonces se percató del reloj, indicando que eran las dos de la noche, probablemente sus mejores amigas se encontraban descansando profundamente y lo mejor era decirle esto al día siguiente. Aun así, ella necesitaba contarle a alguien para no perder la emoción, pero no sabía a quién hasta que vio por un momento su teléfono celular, a Maps se le ocurrió una gran idea, el cual consistía en llamar a su nuevo amigo millonario, ya que él probablemente estaba despierto a estas horas de la noche.

* * *

Batman y Robin habían estado esperando ya un buen tiempo en la oscuridad y en silencio hasta que las grandes puertas del almacén se abrieron. Unos cuantos autos lujosos, acompañados de otros con blindajes y hombres armados, se estacionaban en diferentes sitios. Todos empezaron a sacar varias cajas y maletines los cuales contenían armas, drogas y dinero: Era hora de los negocios al parecer. Por otro lado, Batman le hablaba en voz baja a su hijo a través del comunicador.

\- ¿Cuántas personas ves en el lugar? – Preguntó Batman.

\- Cincuenta, todos armados menos los líderes.

\- Los líderes siempre llevan armas escondidas, solo lo usan en el peor de los casos.

\- -tt- Ya lo sabía. – Dijo Robin.

\- Mientras más rápido terminemos, podremos continuar el patrullaje.

Los líderes se disponían a conversar de sus negocios mientras que los guardias solo miraban o caminaban por diferentes sitios del almacén. Batman se dispuso a moverse entre las sombras hasta alejarse de su compañero para atacar en un punto determinado, ya estaba todo listo y solo faltaba la señal del hombre murciélago. Damian por su parte estaba confiado, estaba cansado de esperar y quería deshacerse de esos criminales para buscar un mejor desafío en esta noche. Fue entonces que, antes que su padre diera la señal, algo sonó de su cinturón y parecía ser una especie de tono musical.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó uno de los guardias.

\- No lo sé, anda echa un vistazo. – Ordenó uno de los líderes preocupado.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a todos, en especial al Dúo Dinámico. Robin no pensó que alguien podría llamarlo a su teléfono a estas horas de la noche, pero lo peor era que esto ocurría ante los ojos de su padre, quién no se lo tomó muy a la ligera la acción de su hijo y solo decidió seguir con el plan.

\- ¡Robin, ahora! – Gritó Batman atacando por sorpresa.

\- ¡Entendido!

\- ¡Emboscada! – Gritaban algunos de los delincuentes.

Ambos héroes empezaron entonces un combate con todos los criminales del lugar. Los guardias asustados disparaban con sus armas por todos lados pero sin éxito alguno, fallando debido a las grandes acrobacias que hacían padre e hijo para esquivar las balas. Esto les daba tiempo a los héroes de noquearlos usando sus puños, patadas o sus batarangs mientras que algunos solo se rendían sabiendo perfectamente que no podían hacer nada, mientras que varios líderes fueron más rápidos y tomaron sus autos para escapar. A pesar de este combate, Robin podía seguir escuchando el tono de su teléfono sonando, haciendo que él se estresara y se ponga a pensar en quién diablos era la persona que seguía llamándolo ante una situación como esta. Una vez terminando con los últimos criminales en pie, Batman llamó el bati-móvil con un comando de su cinturón y el vehículo apareció rápidamente abriendo las puertas. El caballero de la noche entró al auto mientras que Robin se acercaba para entrar también hasta que su padre lo detuvo.

\- Tú quédate hasta que llegue la policía. – Dijo Batman.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

\- Yo iré a atrapar a los que escaparon.

\- ¡Pero me necesitas para atraparlos! – Gritó Robin.

\- Yo necesito que estés aquí hasta que Gordon y sus hombres se lleven a estos criminales. Es lo menos que puedes hacer después de casi revelar tu ubicación ante el enemigo. – Comentó su padre con clara molestia.

\- ¡No es mi culpa que alguien me llame a estas horas de la noche!

\- Sólo haz lo que te digo. Hablaremos de esto al después. – Finalizó Batman mientras se iba en el bati-móvil.

\- -tt- Maldición.

Minutos después, la policía había llegado a la escena junto con James Gordon para arrestar y llevarse a cada uno de los criminales a la prisión. Damian ya no veía motivo alguno para quedarse en ese sitio, se alejó del lugar escalando las escaleras de emergencia de algunos edificios y una vez ya en la cima, empezó a usar su gancho personal para pasar por diferentes rascacielos, hasta llegar a una zona donde sentía que no habría nadie para interrumpirlo. El chico Wayne estaba claramente enojado, no solo por casi dejarse encontrar ante unos simples guardias, sino también por haber sido dejado a lado por nada menos que su padre, quién había mostrado una obvia decepción por ese error cometido. Pero lo que más le molestaba era el hecho que el mismo tono de teléfono seguía sonando una y otra vez. Damian tomó el teléfono para responder por fin y saber quién era la persona que seguía llamando hasta que vio el nombre y se sorprendió: _Maps_. El chico trataba de aguantar la rabia y decidió contestarle a su amiga.

\- ¿Maps?

\- ¡Por fin contestas! – Comentaba ella.

\- ¿Te das cuenta de la hora que es? ¡Deberías estar durmiendo!

\- ¡Lo estaba! ¡Pero tuve el mejor sueño del mundo y quería contárselo a alguien y por eso te llamé!

\- ¿Sueño? ¿Solo me estas llamando a estas horas de la noche para decirme de un tonto sueño que tuviste? – Preguntaba molesto Damian.

\- ¡Es que no lo entiendes! ¡Fue el mejor sueño de todos! – Comentaba emocionada la chica. – ¡Soñé que yo era _Robin_ y lo sentí tan real! ¡Estaba con Batman en la cima de un edificio e íbamos a detener a Riddler que había puesto explosivos en un edificio y mientras nos dirigíamos hacia sus secuaces ocurrió un error, empecé a caer y…!

Damian no podía creerlo. Su amiga la había llamado para decirle solamente de un sueño tonto e infantil que hasta en cierto momento, ahora que lo pensaba, era algo predecible viniendo de ella. ¿Este era realmente el motivo de por qué casi había fallado el plan que él y su padre habían hecho hace unas cuantas horas? ¿Y que sobre todo su padre mostrara decepción hacia su propio hijo? El chico Wayne decidió hacer algo al respecto entonces y decidió interrumpirle de manera abrupta.

\- ¿Es en serio? Espero que estés bromeando. Porqué detesto las bromas. – Dijo Damian.

\- ¡No, de verdad! ¡Fue genial! ¡Se sintió tan real y rayos haría lo que fuera por ser Robin para vivir algo así! – Comentaba Maps con ilusión.

\- -tt- No lo entiendes. ¿Verdad, Maps? Acabas de contarme el sueño más estúpido que he escuchado en toda mi vida. ¿Crees que ser Robin es algo divertido? No lo es. ¿De verdad piensas que Batman tomaría como compañera a una chica tan infantil, tan ilusa, sin entrenamiento físico y mental y que especialmente se mete en problemas? Pues déjame decirte que no, no lo haría. Ni por un millón de años. – Comentó Damian con molestia.

Hubo silencio después. Ninguno de ellos había dicho una palabra después de lo que Damian comentó con tan frías palabras, hasta que él pudo escuchar algo en su teléfono que venía por parte de la otra persona, no eran palabras ni nada por el estilo. Parecía sonar a algo: Como si alguien estuviera empezando a llorar. Damian se quedó helado unos minutos hasta percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo: Maps estaba llorando y fue por lo que él había dicho. El chico Wayne literalmente había destruido las ilusiones de esta chica de la peor manera posible y decidió volver a hablarle pues, después de todo, era su amiga por más defectos que ella tuviera.

\- ¿Maps? – Preguntó Damian con un suspiro. – Escucha…yo…mira déjame explicarte yo…

\- ¡Eres un gran _idiota_ , Damian Wayne! – Gritó Maps molesta antes de colgar el teléfono.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Maps? ¡Maps! ¿Estás ahí? – Decía Damian sin recibir respuesta alguna. – -tt- Niña tonta.

Habían pasado unas horas desde ese entonces y Robin había vuelto a casa por su propia cuenta. La bati-cueva parecía tranquila como siempre: Alfred le dio la bienvenida como usualmente lo hacía de manera educada y ofreciéndole una botella de agua para refrescarse tras una ardua noche en pelear con criminales. Damian aceptó con pocas ganas la bebida mientras se disponía a quitarse el antifaz y un poco de su vestimenta de héroe. Por otra parte, el chico pudo notar que su padre ya había llegado y estaba ocupado en la computadora principal, registrando al parecer nuevas actividades de criminales que él iba a detener dentro de poco.

\- Regresaste. – Dijo Bruce aun mirando la computadora.

\- Sí, señor.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Tienes algo que decir? – Preguntó su padre.

\- Padre, quiero pedirte disculpas por esa interrupción que casi nos cuesta la misión. No pensé que alguien me llamaría tan tarde. Fue tonto de mi parte haber dejado que eso pasara, lo sé, pero al menos ya me encargué de ello. – Comentaba Damian.

\- Que no vuelva a ocurrir. ¿Entendido?

\- Sí.

\- Anda descansa.

Una vez en su habitación y con ropa más cómoda, el hijo del hombre murciélago se encontraba recostado en su cama, incapaz de poder dormir. Algo lo estaba molestando todavía pero ya no tanto como antes, como si hubiera disminuido pero no le podía encontrar una respuesta ante ello, trataba de cambiar de posición una y otra vez para descansar pero sin éxito alguno, hasta que en un momento, mientras cambiaba de lugar, vio su teléfono nuevamente, quedándose fijo por varios minutos preguntándose si esto se debía a lo que le respondió a Maps. Lo tomó y empezó a buscar el nombre de ella para poder llamarla y hablarle con tranquilidad, estaba a punto de hacerlo pero sintió que eso sería un duro golpe a su orgullo, y Damian Wayne era una persona muy orgullosa de sí misma.

\- -tt- No entiendo porque le afectó tanto que le diga eso, fue un sueño ridículo de todos modos. – Dijo Damian antes de dejar el teléfono nuevamente en su lugar y finalmente cerrar los ojos.

Los días pasaban y Damian continuaba su vida como lo hacía todos los días: Sacaba a pasear a sus mascotas, entrenaba duramente por varias horas, estudiaba diferentes materias como ciencias, historia, lenguaje, literatura, etc. Durante su tiempo libre, en ocasiones y cuando se podía, también aprovechaba en molestar a sus hermanos. Y aunque esto lo ponía de buen humor, al poco rato desaparecía y empezaba a sentir que algo le faltaba, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando: Las llamadas de Maps ya no sonaban como usualmente ella lo hacía. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a tener conversaciones largas por teléfono en momentos como estos, pero desde ese incidente, ella ya no lo llamaba en lo absoluto. ¿Acaso ella seguiría molesta? Damian decidió entonces intentar algo y fue llamarla para conversar con ella como si nada malo hubiese ocurrido.

El teléfono sonaba pero ninguna respuesta por parte de ella. El joven Wayne estaba confundido: Usualmente alguien contestaría una llamada de alguien tan importante como él, pero no se daba el caso ahora. Intentó nuevamente pero igualmente sin éxito alguno. Damian se estaba enfadando con cada llamada rechazada por parte de ella hasta tal punto que no sabía que hacer al respecto. Pero esto podía esperar para otro momento, la noche se acercaba y era hora de trabajar al lado de su padre. Los días se volvieron casi semanas y Maps no respondía a pesar de las constantes llamadas de Damian.

Por su parte, Bruce se percataba que su hijo actuaba de manera diferente a la hora de pelear: Más agresivo y sin medir la fuerza necesaria, menos concentración a la hora de coordinar un plan de ataque entre otras cosas, todo esto lo estaba preocupando por lo que decidió darle una charla de padre e hijo una vez regresaron a la bati-cueva.

\- Iré a mi habitación si no me necesitas, padre. – Dijo Damian.

\- De hecho Damian, quiero hablar contigo.

\- Si te refieres a que casi le rompí un brazo a un delincuente, perdón pero él se lo estaba buscando.

\- No es eso. – Dijo Bruce. –Te he notado diferente estos días desde esa vez que alguien te llamó en el muelle. No solo yo: Alfred y los demás nos hemos dado cuenta de esto y queremos ayudarte.

\- -tt- Fue algo que ya pasó, fin de la historia. – Respondió Damian con algo de molestia.

\- Hijo, puedes confiar en mí. Puede que seas mi compañero como Robin y que tengas grandes cualidades para ser un gran sucesor de este legado, pero antes que nada, eres mi hijo y quiero lo mejor para ti. – Dijo Bruce con sinceridad y dándole un abrazo a Damian. – Y quizás aún me cuesta esto de ser un verdadero padre, pero lo que te digo es la verdad.

\- ...¿Prometes no decirle esto a Alfred?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Ni tampoco a los demás? En especial a Todd. No quiero que él sepa de esto que te voy a contar.

\- Puedes contar conmigo, hijo.

Damian se alejó del abrazo de su padre por un momento, dio un pequeño suspiro para luego empezar a contarle todo lo que había ocurrido entre él y Maps. Le contaba todos los detalles incluidos el sueño que su amiga había tenido, su respuesta ante ello y hasta los momentos donde él la llamaba pero sin respuesta alguna de ella. Todo esto hacia que Bruce, desde su punto de vista, se pusiera a pensar que su hijo estaba cambiando: Ya no era tan presumido como antes y parecía estar preocupándose más por las personas a su alrededor. Efectivamente, Damian estaba madurando y eso hacia que él se sentía orgulloso de su hijo.

\- Entonces todo esto se debe a tu amiga Mizoguchi. – Dijo Bruce con una sonrisa. – ¿Por qué no vas donde ella a pedirle disculpas entonces?

\- ¿Yo? – Preguntó sorprendido Damian. – ¡Me niego rotundamente a hacer algo tan bajo como eso!

\- No hay nada de malo en pedir disculpas por un error cometido. A tu edad yo también cometía errores tontos y Alfred siempre me decía que pedir disculpas ayudaba.

\- …No es que no quiera hacerlo en realidad, de verdad que lo he intentado llamándola, pero simplemente no me contesta. Creo que ella no quiere saber nada de mí.

\- Nunca lo sabrás si lo intentas. – Comentó Bruce. – Yo digo que vayas donde ella y le hables con sinceridad.

\- Pero con todo esto no creo que ella quiera verme en persona. – Respondió Damian.

\- ¿Quién dice que Damian Wayne tiene que ir? – Dijo Bruce con una sonrisa de confianza.

Era una noche de luna llena demasiado tranquila en la Academia Gotham, todo el mundo se encontraba descansando y no había señales de vida afuera del lugar, excepto una habitación que tenía su luz de lámpara encendida. En ella se encontraba una chica mirando su teléfono celular por varios minutos con tristeza y por algunos momentos, una gran molestia. El teléfono indicaba que un chico la había estado llamando varias veces durante los últimos días en diferentes horas, pero ella conocía a esa persona apenas pensaba en él aparecía un cierto disgusto: Era un chico que no valoraba a sus amigos y decía las cosas más horribles que podían arruinar cualquier situación. ¿En que estaba pensando Maps en ser amiga de un chico tan pesimista? Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, ella extrañaba conversar con él de cualquier cosa o especialmente molestarlo y ver su expresión presumida. Por un momento ella quería marcar el número de Damian pero tenía miedo, pensaba que quizás él se había rendido y tampoco quería saber algo de ella. Eso la preocupaba más.

Inesperadamente, un sonido se escuchó por la ventana, parecía ser como si alguien o algo estuviera tirando lo que parecían ser pequeñas piedras para llamar la atención de la chica obsesionada con los mapas y misterios. Mia decidió ver que era lo que ocasionaba esos ruidos con su linterna y abrió la ventana con cuidado para finalmente ver que abajo, había un chico que ella conocía a la perfección y de solo verlo, le entró una gran emoción.

\- ¡ _R_ - _Robin_! ¡Eres Robin! – Gritaba Maps.

\- ¡Silencio, Mizoguchi! – Alertaba Robin con voz baja. – ¿Quieres que todo el mundo sepa que estoy aquí?

\- Sería genial en realidad. – Comentaba ella. – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Hay un villano rondando por la Academia?

\- No. Es solo que yo…pasaba por aquí y necesitaba…hablar contigo.

\- ¿Conmigo? ¿¡Es una misión ultra secreta y me necesitas!?

\- -tt- Claro que n…espera…sí. ¡Lo es! – Decía Robin. – ¡Pero necesito que bajes! Voy a lanzar un gancho para que puedas sujetarte y…

\- ¡Shaaaa! – Gritaba Maps saltando de su ventana.

Damian no pensó que alguien fuese tan tonto como para saltar desde esa distancia, pero ella era la excepción. Maps estaba cayendo rápidamente con emoción, haciendo que el chico maravilla se apresurara y corriera al sitio exacto donde ella caería para atraparla con éxito. Parecía una de esas clásicas escenas de la dama en peligro que caía para luego ser rescatada por su héroe.

\- ¡Wow eres bien rápido! – Indicaba Maps aun siendo cargada. – ¡Y bien fuerte para tu tamaño!

\- ¿¡Estás loca, mujer!? ¡Casi podías haberte lastimado por hacer eso o peor!

\- Pero no pasó. ¿Cierto? Yo sabía que me ibas a atrapar, eres Robin después de todo. – Dijo Maps con una risa de confianza.

\- -tt- Si vuelves a hacer eso, no creas que voy a salvarte. – Advertía Robin.

\- Lo que tú digas, chico maravilla. ¿A dónde vamos entonces?

\- Solo sígueme y verás.

Robin iba caminando al frente mientras que Maps lo seguía atrás completamente emocionada, ella pensaba que esto era un nuevo sueño por lo que se daba pequeños golpes para despertar de esta situación pero lo único que recibía era dolor, significando que esto era real y ella no podía creerlo. Finalmente, ambos habían llegado a la puerta de la academia para mostrar nada menos que la motocicleta personal de Robin estacionada. Él por su parte, sacó un casco y se lo pasó a la chica con total normalidad mientras que ella estaba completamente confundida.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Póntelo, iremos a un sitio. – Dijo Robin.

\- ¡¿Iremos a la guarida de un supervillano?!

\- No.

\- ¡¿Iremos a la bati-cueva?!

\- Que no...

\- ¡¿Iremos a…!?

\- ¡Solo ponte el casco de una vez, Mizoguchi! – Comentaba Robin tratando de controlar su ira.

\- ¡Como tú digas!

Una vez ambos en la motocicleta, Robin se dispuso a encender el vehículo mientras que Maps se sujetaba del asiento todavía con la misma emoción desde el inicio. Sin embargo, apenas se movieron a gran velocidad, ella se tuvo que sujetar de algo más fuerte, por lo que abrazó a Robin sin pensarlo dos veces. El chico maravilla se sorprendió con esto y solo prosiguió a seguir en su rumbo desconocido pasando por diferentes pistas y carriles hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una zona de bosques completamente elevada. Era una zona donde muy pocas personas conocían y hasta era difícil llegar, pero la recompensa hacia que todo valiera la pena, ya que apenas llegando a la cima de la colina se podía ver toda la ciudad en una magnífica vista con las luces en la noche. Maps bajó de la motocicleta para luego quitarse el casco y ver el paisaje, quedándose maravillada por completo.

\- ¡Que genial! – Gritaba Maps. – Es la primera vez que veo Gotham con una vista así. ¡Me encanta! ¿Pero qué hay de la misión?

\- -tt- No hay ninguna misión, Mizoguchi. – Dijo Robin como si fuera lo más obvio.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh rayos! ¿Entonces para que me trajiste aquí?

\- Pues…verás…vengo por parte de alguien para darte un mensaje.

\- ¿Es Batman? ¿Es para reclutarme por fin?

\- ¡No, no es Batman! – Gritaba Robin estresado para luego dar un respiro profundo y relajarse. – Vengo por parte de Damian…Damian Wayne.

\- Oh. – Contestaba la chica de forma cortante.

Esa reacción por parte de Maps no sonaba muy agradable por como lo escuchaba Damian, y se podía notar claramente también en su rostro de desagrado. La felicidad y emoción que tenía ella había desaparecido por una de disgusto al igual que molestia, mientras que ella se ponía de brazos cruzados y dándole la espalda para mirar hacia la ciudad iluminada. Robin no sabía que decirle en ese entonces pensando que quizás lo único que podía hacer por ahora era esperar a que su amiga dijera algo.

\- Así que el chico billonario no tuvo las agallas de venir a verme. – Dijo Maps molesta y dando un suspiro de decepción.

\- Él… creía que si venía a verte personalmente, tú no querrías verlo cara a cara.

\- Puede ser, sí. Pero eso no le quita el hecho que tuvo el valor de venir a visitarme. En vez de eso solo decide pagarle al chico maravilla que lo represente.

\- Mizoguchi. – Comentó Robin. – Damian no me pagó nada. Él es…somos amigos cercanos.

\- ¿Amigos? ¿Acaso él te dice cosas desalentadoras como lo hizo conmigo? Yo lo consideraba mi amigo, pero los amigos no se dicen cosas horribles. No arruinan las ilusiones del otro con palabras tan frías y horribles.

Maps trataba de no mostrarlo en su rostro, pero la molestia se estaba volviendo tristeza con su tono de voz, mientras ella seguía de brazos cruzados. Damian sabía que ya era momento de decirle las cosas claras y ver si esto podía arreglar el problema y volver a cómo eran antes:

\- Escucha, Mizoguchi. – Dijo Robin antes de dar un suspiro. – Damian dijo esas cosas porqué él…a veces no entiende los sentimientos de las personas a su alrededor y tiende a estresarse fácilmente. Él no ha tenido una infancia muy agradable que digamos, eso ha hecho que tenga muy pocos amigos hasta ahora. Y él no es tan malo como tú lo piensas: Puede que él sea genial, inteligente, un hijo ejemplar y una persona muy orgullosa de sí misma, pero al menos… ahora mismo no quiere perder a su amiga y está aprendiendo a valorar más su amistad con ella. Eso es lo que él quería decirte en persona, pero no pudo por miedo a que lo rechazaras. De verdad se siente muy mal por lo que ha hecho y quiere volver a hablarte.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- -tt- Eres libre de pensar lo que quieras. Pero yo te traje aquí por un motivo y fue para decirte eso.

La chica se quedó callada por unos momentos, hasta que decidió ver fijamente al superhéroe cara a cara. Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa no de diversión, sino más bien de felicidad. Como si ella de verdad entendiera finalmente que Damian de verdad se preocupaba por ella. Después de todo, ambos eran amigos y él mostraba por su parte que quería volver a cómo eran las cosas antes pero sobre todo, que había aprendido la lección.

\- ¿Quién lo diría? El chico billonario tiene un lado sensible después de todo. – Dijo Maps con una pequeña risa.

\- -tt- Solo digo lo que él…quería decirte. – Respondió Robin.

\- Está bien. Me convenciste o bueno, él en todo caso.

\- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó él con curiosidad.

\- Claro que sí, aunque habrá que cambiar su actitud. Nada que Maps Mizoguchi pueda arreglar.

\- Puedes intentarlo. – Retó él con una sonrisa desafiante.

\- Hey, Robin. – Dijo ella.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Gracias.

\- ¿Por qué? Solo hago mi trabajo.

\- No. Tu verdadero trabajo es proteger la ciudad. – Afirmaba ella. – No ayudar a un niño tonto a que no pierda a su amiga. Pero ahora que lo pienso: Damian puede ser tierno si de verdad lo conoces más de cerca.

Esa última frase que había dicho Mia, hizo que el chico maravilla se percatará de algo inusual hasta ese entonces: Ella parecía diferente. Mostraba un lado más sensible, completamente opuesto a esa personalidad bromista y apasionada por la aventura que usualmente mostraba, haciendo que él también se diera cuenta que ella, con la luz de la luna cayéndole en el rostro, se le veía realmente como otra persona y hasta incluso, desde el punto de vista del chico, bonita. Damian sonrojó un poco y sin pensarlo dijo algo en voz baja.

\- ...Bonita. – Dijo Robin en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Preguntó curiosa Maps.

\- D-Dije bonita luna.

\- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Sí que lo que es!

\- ¿Te gustaría…quedarte un rato más? – Preguntó Robin mirándola fijamente.

\- Me encantaría. – Dijo ella con felicidad.

* * *

 **Personalmente siento que este ha sido mi capítulo favorito hasta ahora, espero que les haya gustado y les doy las gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leerlo. Trataré de estar más pendiente a esto más adelante. ¡Que tengan un buen día!**

 **Batman (c) Bob Kane, Bill Finger y DC Comics**

 **Gotham Academy (c) Becky Cloonan, Brenden Fletcher, Karl Kerschl y DC Comics**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6: La Primera Visita a la Mansión Wayne**

Lluvia y algunos truenos. Eso era lo que más se podía ver a través de la ventana de la habitación de Maps, mientras ella observaba como se iniciaba así su fin de semana. Por un lado, la mayoría de chicos y chicas de la academia corrían hacia un lugar seguro para no mojarse; mientras que otros por diversión, hacían cosas como juegos o bailes de diferentes estilos al aire libre, sin importarles que tan fuerte fuera la lluvia. La menor de los Mizoguchi dio entonces un suspiro en señal de aburrimiento. Eran momentos como estos los cuales no se podía hacer casi ninguna actividad.

A pesar de esto y la falta de actividades, ella no se podía quejar del todo. Ya habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que Robin, el fiel compañero de Batman, había venido hasta la academia para llevársela en su motocicleta y mostrarle una gran vista de la ciudad en la noche, con el fin de darle un mensaje de disculpas por parte de su amigo Damian. Ella jamás iba a olvidar un momento tan asombroso como ese. Fue en ese momento que se puso a pensar: _"¿Qué estaría haciendo ahora mismo el chico billonario un día como este?"_

La chica tomó su teléfono celular y decidió marcar el número de su amigo quién, después de unos minutos, había contestado. Al principio, le tomaba un buen tiempo por parte del hijo de Bruce Wayne en contestar, pero con el pasar de los días que llevaban como amigos, él ahora contestaba más rápido.

\- Hola…Maps.

\- ¡Damian! Cada día respondes las llamadas más rápido. Es como si me estuvieras esperando o algo por el estilo. – Dijo ella con una pequeña risa.

\- -tt- Se llama educación, niña. Deberías aprender algo de eso. – Respondió él seguro de sí mismo. –¿Está todo bien por ahí?

\- ¡Nada malo ocurriendo por aquí, Capitán! – Exclamaba Maps como si fuera una marinera. – Es solo que no hay mucho que hacer aquí, ahora que la lluvia está arruinando mi fin de semana.

\- Es…una lástima escuchar eso.

\- Te llamaba porqué me dio curiosidad algo: ¿Qué haces cuando hay días como estos?

Silencio por parte de Damian. A veces las preguntas que ella le hacía respecto a su vida, hacían que el chico se tomara un buen tiempo en responder. ¿Quizás a él le costaba decir sobre esas cosas y por eso se tomaba un buen tiempo en contestar? A Maps le daba curiosidad e intriga estas situaciones, era como si le estuviera ocultando algo, pero al menos con esto, podía saber poco a poco más de su nuevo amigo.

\- A veces…salgo con mi padre a pasear por la ciudad.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Momentos de padre e hijo! – Exclamaba Maps. – ¿Significa que vas a salir con él ahora?

\- No. Él…tiene que ver a _unos amigos_ suyos que necesitan de su ayuda. – Respondía Damian mientras intentaba disimular dicha respuesta.

\- ¿Y qué haces entonces cuando estas solo? ¿Juegas videojuegos? ¿Paseas? ¿Vas al cine?

\- -tt- El cine es para la gente común y corriente. En mi casa tengo una habitación hecha como un cine y con una colección infinita de largometrajes. – Comentaba Damian con su típica arrogancia.

Aquel comentario por parte de Damian había hecho que Maps se emocionara en un instante. La sola idea de tener una habitación hecha como una sala de cine y con miles de películas a su disponibilidad, hacían que ella se imaginara a si misma viendo todas esas películas por el resto de su vida. Fue entonces que la chica se puso a pensar en algo: _¿Qué cosas tenía Damian en su hogar?_

\- ¿Maps? Estás callada de nuevo. – Dijo Damian con algo de incomodidad mientras hacía que ella volviera a la realidad.

\- ¿¡Una habitación exclusiva para ver películas!? ¡Damian eso suena como una de las cosas más geniales que alguien pueda tener en su casa! ¡Yo definitivamente tendría una si pudiera!

\- No soy mucho de usarla que digamos, prefiero ir al gimnasio que tenemos en otra habitación. – Contestaba Damian.

\- ¿¡Gimnasio!? ¡Eso explica por qué te encanta hacer artes marciales!

\- …Pues, sí.

\- Sabes, me ha dado ahora curiosidad saber qué otras cosas tienes en tu casa. – Decía Maps emocionada.

\- ¿Mi casa? Tenemos un poco de todo.

Fue ahí en donde Maps tuvo una brillante idea para pasar el día de hoy y dejar de estar aburrida por culpa del clima. La chica dio una pequeña risa, la cual su amigo pudo percatarse y, acto seguido, sospechar que ella estaba tramando algo ahora mismo.

\- ¿Damian? – Preguntaba Maps curiosa.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Vas a estar ocupado el día de hoy?

\- Yo…pensaba salir en la noche a…pasear por la ciudad. – Respondía Damian con algo de sospecha. – ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Entonces no vas a hacer nada por ahora?

\- No. ¿Por qué preguntas? – Preguntaba nuevamente Damian con algo de molestia.

\- ¿Y dices que tu padre no va a estar por un buen rato?

\- Niña, solo dime qué rayos quieres. – Contestaba Damian con algo de molestia.

\- ¡Simple: ¡Quiero conocer tu hogar y ver todas las cosas que tienes! – Dijo Maps con emoción.

\- ¿Tú…quieres venir…a mi casa? ¿Hoy? – Preguntaba Damian algo sorprendido y pensativo.

Aquellas preguntas hechas por Damian sonaban a que él no se sentía muy cómodo con dicha propuesta. Maps pensó que él quizás sí tenía algo importante que hacer ahora mismo y no tenía tiempo para estar con ella, mientras un silencio se manifestaba en la conversación por parte de ambos. La chica amante de los misterios se preocupó y pensó que quizás lo mejor era olvidar esto o quizás cambiarlo para otro día.

\- ¿Hola? ¿Damian? – Hablaba Maps. – Escucha si tú no quieres, no tengo problema alguno y podemos cambiarlo para…

\- Mizoguchi. – Interrumpía Damian con seriedad.

\- Oh. ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntaba ella.

\- ¿Cómo piensas venir a mi casa?

\- ¿Pues…taxi? – Respondía ella con una pequeña risa de nerviosismo.

\- -tt- Olvida eso. Me tomé la libertad en decirle a Alfred que él vaya a recogerte.

\- ¿Alfred? ¿No le molesta venir solo por mí?

\- Es mi mayordomo, niña. Le digo algo y él obedece. – Informaba el chico billonario. – Si mis cálculos no fallan, él estará llegando aproximadamente en treinta minutos y dudo que él quiera esperarte con esta lluvia.

\- ¡Genial! ¡Voy a prepararme entonces! – Gritaba Maps antes de colgar el teléfono.

Acto seguido, la menor de los Mizoguchi empezó a buscar por toda su habitación hasta encontrar su útil mochila, la cual usaba generalmente en todas las aventuras que tenía con sus amigos en del centro de estudios. Dentro de ella yacían objetos como: Una linterna, diferentes mapas del campus, cuerdas, lápices y colores, brújula, baterías de emergencia, dulces, un kit para abrir cerraduras y agua. A pesar de todas esas cosas y teniendo en cuenta que ya no había espacio para más, ella sentía que necesitaba algo, algo que pudiera ayudarla a conocer más sobre el chico billonario y misterioso que parecía ocultarle parte de su vida. Mia entonces pensó por unos minutos hasta que se le vino una idea; tomó una pequeña libreta de notas que tenía en su escritorio y empezó a escribir " _Conociendo a Damian Wayne_ " para luego poner lo que sabía hasta ahora de su amigo: Billonario, presumido, sabe hacer artes marciales, gruñón, quiere ser como su padre, etc. Esta búsqueda de información iba a ser algo divertido para la estudiante.

Pasaron unos minutos y Maps ya tenía todo listo para su visita a la casa de Damian. La emoción y adrenalina le rodeaba por todo su cuerpo, tanto que sus pasos hacia la puerta principal de la academia iban acelerándose a cada minuto. Una vez que llegó, se encontró con el mayordomo de la familia Wayne, Alfred quién le dio una cordial sonrisa en señal de respeto y saludo. El hombre llevaba puesto un saco de cuero y en una de sus manos sostenía un paraguas para no mojarse con la gran lluvia que no parecía tener fin.

\- ¡Hola Alfred! – Gritó Maps mientras se acercaba al mayordomo.

\- Buenas tardes, Señorita Mizoguchi. Es un gusto volver a verla después de tiempo.

\- ¡Igualmente! Apuesto que debe de ser aburrido tener que atender todos los días a los caprichos de Damian…

\- Sabe, creo que cada día usted me está cayendo mucho mejor. – Confesaba Alfred con una pequeña risa. – Permítame llevar su mochila, usted es la invitada de honor.

Alfred tomó el paraguas para cubrir a ambos y dirigirse a la limosina de los Wayne. El mayordomo abrió una de las puertas y dejó que Maps entrara para luego él dirigirse al asiento de chofer y empezar el recorrido del viaje. Mizoguchi por su parte miraba el paisaje con emoción mientras sentía como iba acercándose más a la Mansión de Damian.

\- Se le nota muy emocionada, Señorita Mizoguchi. – Comentaba Alfred.

\- ¡Es la primera vez que voy a la casa de Damian! ¡Claro que estoy emocionada!

\- Para serle honesto, usted es una de las muy pocas personas que él invita a la mansión.

\- ¿En serio? Pensé que Damian al ser un billonario tendría miles de amigos. – Dijo Maps.

\- Pues…no. El Amo Damian no es una persona que tenga amigos muy cercanos. Lo sacó mucho de su padre cuando era joven.

\- ¡Huh, interesante! – Dijo Maps mientras sacaba su libreta de notas y escribía ese dato curioso.

\- Podría decirle más cosas sobre él, pero tiene que ser un secreto entre nosotros, si usted lo desea claro.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Dime todo lo que sepas!

A lo largo del camino, la menor de los Mizoguchi conocía más sobre su amigo desde una perspectiva nueva gracias al mayordomo de la familia: Sus pasatiempos, comidas favoritas, la relación que tiene con su padre, rutinas diarias e incluso descubrió que tenía hermanos mayores. Tras esto último, ella deseaba conocerlos a cada uno de ellos pues sonaban que tenían una personalidad más agradable que la de Damian. La conversación tuvo que ser interrumpida eso sí, debido a que Alfred anunciaba que ya habían llegado a la mansión y Maps, por su parte, quedaba anonadada ante tan inmensa mansión y terreno que lo rodeaban.

Pegada a la ventana de su asiento, Maps miraba todos los arbustos y decoraciones que tenía el camino junto con el diseño antiguo de la mansión, deduciendo ella gracias al diseño que probablemente la casa existía desde el siglo diecinueve y que mostraba un muy buen estado de conservación hasta ahora. Las aburridas clases de historia parecían mostrar buenos resultados para la joven aventurera pero lo que estaba adentro era lo que más le llamaba la atención. Finalmente, el auto se detuvo en la entrada principal de la mansión y Alfred de manera rápida, abrió su puerta para salir y dirigirse, con paraguas abierto, a la puerta de la invitada de honor para abrirle.

\- Hemos llegado a la mansión Wayne, señorita Mizoguchi. – Dijo Alfred con calma mientras sacaba la mochila de ella y se la daba.

\- ¡Esto es demasiado para mí! ¡Parecería que estoy a punto de entrar a un museo!

\- Los beneficios de ser una de las familias más adineradas de la ciudad. Si me disculpa, dejaré el auto en el garaje, pero siéntase como en casa: Entre y probablemente el amo Damian estará esperándolo.

\- ¡Gracias Alfred! – Gritó feliz Maps mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Girando las manijas, Maps abrió su entrada a la mansión y lo primero que pudo ver con sus ojos fue una entrada impresionante: Muebles finos rodeados de adornos como pequeñas estatuas hechas de mármol puro con formas humanas y animales, cerámicas y jarrones que provenían probablemente de las subastas más caras del país, paredes y pisos tan detallados que parecían ser recién hechos y cuadros que mostraban a varios miembros de generaciones pasadas de la familia Wayne, entre ellos, en el centro destacándose como la más grande de todas un hombre, una mujer y un pequeño que mostraba una sonrisa inocente, alegrando el cuadro. Ella podía reconocer de alguna manera a ese pequeño como si ya lo hubiese visto antes, pero no podía asegurarse quién era. La curiosidad empezaba a surgir en ella mientras se acercaba lentamente. El silencio se hacía notar junto con el ruido de la lluvia y algunos truenos haciendo que todo el ambiente se volviera de alguna forma algo tétrico, pero eso no le causaba miedo alguno a Maps, ella ya había pasado por momentos similares en la academia y era pan comido. Finalmente llegó a estar más cerca del cuadro y ver que ése pequeño realmente si mostraba un rostro similar al de Damian salvo la sonrisa, ese detalle hizo pensar en ella que nunca antes vio a Damian sonreír de esa manera hasta ahora.

\- Son mis abuelos: Thomas y Martha junto con mi padre. – Dijo una voz que provenía de atrás de Maps.

Mizoguchi dio un ligero grito de susto y dio rápidamente una vuelta para ver con sus ojos quién mencionó dicho comentario. Acto seguido, un fuerte trueno sonó iluminando parte de la entrada y mostrando a un Damian Wayne confiado, pero sin darle contacto visual a ella, enfocándose él en el cuadro como si admirara a las personas que estaban en esa obra de arte. Por su parte ella se preguntaba en que momento había él aparecido, parecía como si él hubiese tomado unas clases de ninjas y ya había perfeccionado el arte del sigilo o eso era lo que pensaba ella.

\- ¿¡Como!? ¿¡De donde saliste!? – Gritó Maps.

\- Me gusta sorprender a las personas. – Respondió Damian con arrogancia.

\- ¡Tienes que enseñarme eso un día de estos!

\- Se requiere mucha disciplina y entrenamiento para hacer eso, niña. Algo que dudo que tengas sobre lo primero.

\- Siempre tan presumido. ¿Así saludas a todo el mundo?

\- -tt- …Hola. – Dijo él tratando de sonar educado. – Veo que Alfred te trajo en el momento exacto como predije. Espero que el viaje haya sido entretenido.

\- ¡Sí que lo fue! Alfred me comentó muchas cosas sobre ti.

\- Espero que por su bien hayan sido cosas buenas.

\- Así que…tu padre se veía así. – Comentaba Maps mientras volvía a ver el enorme cuadro. – Eres la viva imagen de él.

\- Por supuesto, soy su hijo, genio. Ahora déjame mostrarte un poco sobre la mansión y por favor…no toques nada. – Exclamaba Damian con mucha seriedad al ver que Maps estaba a punto de tocar un jarrón valioso.

La chica dejo lo que iba a hacer tras la advertencia y se acercó junto a su amigo para disponerse a iniciar lo que parecía ser un tour por la mansión empezando por la entrada. Damian por su parte caminaba primero y explicaba los orígenes de la mansión Wayne que databan desde hace siglos pasados, al ser construida por una de las primeras familias adineradas en llegar a Gotham. Sin embargo, Maps estaba fijándose en todos los detalles valiosos que poseía el lugar y con un deseo enorme de agarrar las cosas.

\- …Interesante. ¿No lo crees, Maps? – Preguntaba Damian.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Contestaba ella distraída y volviendo en sí mientras dirigía la mirada al chico Wayne.

\- Estabas prestando atención a lo que decía. ¿Verdad?

\- C-Claro claro, por supuesto que sí. – Contestaba ella distraída. – ¡Muy interesante!

\- Que fue lo que dije entonces.

\- Pues…uh…que la mansión Wayne había sido construida en el siglo… ¿diecinueve?

\- …Correcto. Fue exactamente y para ser más precisos en el año 1885 y desde ese entonces ha mantenido seis generaciones de Waynes, incluyéndome a mí, el futuro heredero.

\- Te gusta incluirte en lo que sea. ¿No? – Preguntaba Maps con una pequeña risa.

\- Como sea, he aquí la primera habitación para entrar: La biblioteca.

Acto seguido, Damian abrió las puertas de la sala y entró mientras invitaba a su amiga a que lo acompañe para mostrar un cuarto grande rodeado de estantes de libros por todos lados. La chica no pudo contener la emoción y ver todas las colecciones que había alfabéticamente y por géneros: Desde literaturas clásicas como " _El Quijote de la Mancha_ ", " _Moby Dick_ ", " _Madame Bovary_ " y " _La Metamorfosis_ " hasta diálogos o ensayos filosóficos como " _República_ " de Platón, " _El Contrato Social_ " de Rousseau y " _El Arte de la Guerra_ " de Sun Tzu. Cada uno de los libros mostraban ser versiones originales y conservadas incluso algunos papiros encerrados en cajas de cristal para mantenerse ambientadas en condiciones estables. Verdaderamente esto parecía una biblioteca pública, pero mucho mejor.

\- ¿¡Todo esto tienen de libros!? – Gritaba Maps. – ¡No me digas que has leído todos ellos!

\- Yo no. Al menos he leído los que me gustan. Mi padre, por otro lado…ha leído cada uno de ellos y siempre que puede vuelve a leerlos. Todos.

\- ¡Increíble! ¿Cuál es tu favorito?

\- Es difícil decir: Por un lado, me gusta la filosofía de Sun Tzu ahora que he estado leyendo un poco sobre su obra. Pero luego tengo una pequeña fascinación con la imaginación de ese entonces de Julio Verne con su obra de la vuelta al mundo en ochenta días. Un concepto tan abstracto de viajar. – Decía Damian con una actitud de chico intelectual.

\- …En ese entonces no existía Superman ni Batman. ¡Ahora que lo pienso apuesto que Batman puede viajar por el mundo rápidamente con su avión! – Comentaba ella con inocencia.

\- -tt- Es un jet, inculta.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – Preguntaba ella.

\- …Me lo dijo Robin. – Respondía Damian tratando de no causar sospecha. – ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Algún libro en especial que te guste?

\- ¿Cuenta la historieta "¿Las Aventuras de _Billy Walker, Ninja Americano_ "? – Comentaba Maps de manera inocente.

Damian dio un pequeño suspiro de decepción. Parecía que él esperaba mucho más por parte de su amiga con el tema de un libro interesante del cual ambos podían hablar y analizar de manera detallada, pero por lo que veía, era imposible al ver que Maps era una niña infantil que solo pensaba como una niña de su edad, algo que el menor de los Wayne lamentablemente no había interactuado casi nunca debido a su origen y dura infancia.

\- Historietas no cuentan, Maps.

\- ¿Por qué no? Tienen texto…

\- Las historietas son desatinadas, infantiles y que solo se enfocan en historias simples con mayor énfasis en el dibujo, solo los inmaduros los leen. – Contestaba Damian de manera directa.

\- ¿Tú crees? Parece que alguien no ha leído buenas historietas y cambiar su perspectiva hacia ellas. – Respondía Maps con una risa.

\- Solo dime algún libro que hayas leído antes que me decepcione completamente.

\- Me gusta Frankenstein. – Dijo ella. – Ya sabes: Científico loco que crea un monstruo y hay caos y turbas con miedo y…

\- En realidad, el concepto de la obra es sobre los peligros del hombre en intentar ser como Dios. – Interrumpía Damian. – Y claro, también tienes el punto de vista del monstruo que trata de soportar el odio de la sociedad hacia él y su deseo de venganza hacia su creador.

\- ¡Vaya…eso…suena muy interesante ahora que lo mencionas! ¡Voy a leerlo de nuevo cuando pueda!

\- Vamos a otra habitación, hay mucho por recorrer.

Saliendo de la sala y caminando por más pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta similar a la entrada de la biblioteca, Damian procedió a abrir y mostrar que lo que había en esta nueva habitación: Mostraba diferentes máquinas de ejercicio para mejorar el rendimiento físico de la persona o para aumentar la masa muscular de alguien. A lo lejos, había lo que parecía ser una especie de cuadrilátero con materiales necesarios en algún tipo de combate ya fuesen boxeo, artes marciales o lucha libre greco-romana. Por otro lado varios objetos ideales para clases de acrobacias o gimnasia y finalmente en otra esquina, diferentes muñecos de madera con cientos de armas no letales para algún tipo de defensa personal. Maps no podía hablar ya que su boca estaba tan abierta y en shock ante este lugar que parecía el paraíso para ella, que quería ir corriendo donde las armas hasta que fue detenida por Damian quién le tomo de la mano antes que se hiciera daño.

\- Antes que me interrumpieras con tu estado de emoción infantil, dije que ésta es la habitación de ejercicios. Aquí es donde paso la mayor parte del día.

\- ¡¿Quién necesita ir a un gimnasio cuando puedes tener el tuyo propio?! ¡Tienes nunchakus, katanas y…santo cielo…estrellas ninja! ¡Y con inscripciones!

\- No toques nada. – Ordenaba Damian.

\- Pero…la espada. ¡Me llama! ¡Soy la elegida!

\- La espada es falsa, niña. Solo es un adorno.

\- Espero que por tu bien no me estés mintiendo, Damian Wayne. – Dijo Maps acercándose a su amigo con seriedad hasta estar bien cerca de su rostro.

Damian estaba inquieto. Sabía que ella no tenía oportunidad alguna ante él al ser alguien que había entrenado toda su vida para ser un arma letal, cualquier movimiento en falso y Damian podía propinarle una paliza de la que nunca se olvidaría, pero él se abstenía. Su código de conducta hecho por su padre y como Robin le impedían, no podía hacer algo así ante un inocente y menos ante ella, su única amiga "civil". A pesar de eso se estaba poniendo nervioso, se sentía algo incómodo tener a alguien tan cerca de él y podía notar tantas cosas de ella como el color de sus ojos, las pecas que tenía en su rostro y sobretodo el aroma hasta algo agradable que provenía de ella. Debía zafarse de este truco de Maps lo antes posible antes que alguno de los dos saliera herido y él no quería arriesgarse.

\- Niña, mi paciencia tiene un límite y no te recomiendo que sigas. – Dijo Damian mientras la alejada un poco. – Pero sí, debo reconocer que al menos sabes identificar esas armas.

\- ¡Claro que sí! Es por las películas de Bruce Lee.

\- ¿Bruce Lee?

\- Sabes quién es Bruce Lee. ¿No? – Preguntaba Maps con algo de preocupación.

\- -tt- Por supuesto que sé quién es él…es…un director.

\- Dime una película que conozcas de él.

\- No tengo tiempo para responder preguntas tontas. – Decía Damian mientras trataba de esquivar la interrogación.

\- Dios…mío. Damian Wayne no sabe quién es Bruce Lee. ¿Me escuchan todos? ¡Damian Wayne no sabe quién es Bruce Lee!

\- ¿Puedes callarte? Dios eres tan…tan…inmadura.

\- Descuida mi amigo billonario. ¡Nadie sabrá tu terrible secreto! ¡Promesa de detective!

\- ¿Detective? – Preguntaba Damian confundido ante esa afirmación.

\- ¡Eso me recuerda! – Dijo Maps en son de tener una idea. – ¡Podemos aprovechar e ir a tu sala de películas! Estoy segura que debes tener películas de Bruce Lee para que veas lo genial que es.

\- -tt- Si con eso te calmas y dejas de humillarme, está bien.

Nuevamente saliendo de otra habitación, Damian guiaba a su amiga por los pasillos de la mansión Wayne. Ella hasta ahora se sentía de buen humor, había pasado de un lugar aburrido como su habitación en la academia en un día de lluvia hasta ver con sus propios ojos lo genial que era la casa de su amigo y todas las cosas que él poseía con los beneficios de ser alguien rico: Una mansión propia, una biblioteca infinita de conocimientos, un gimnasio propio y todo rodeado de artículos de gran valor. Sin embargo, ella sentía que a pesar de todo lo que tenía Damian, él en ocasiones no era feliz y quizás, por un lado, era por el hecho que no compartía estas cosas con alguien de su edad, eso iba a cambiar de ahora en adelante y estaba comprometida en hacerlo realidad. Damian por su parte se detuvo y antes de girar la perilla miró a su invitada para luego darle una advertencia.

\- Llegamos. Y por favor, por lo que más quieras, no entres en pánico.

\- Debo de avisarte que, ante estas situaciones, lo más probable es que estaré en un estado de shock. – Dijo ella sonriendo y dando pequeños saltos de emoción.

\- Lo intenté. Bueno, aquí está: La sala de películas. – Dijo Damian antes de abrir la puerta.

Maps entró de manera rápida y directa, sin importarle que su amigo entrara primero y lo que vio le había quitado toda emoción que tenía. Al frente suyo había una pantalla de proyección que cubría de manera casi completa una pared para poder disfrutar la película en todos los aspectos posibles; en otra pared había cientos de largometrajes de diferentes géneros y diferentes años que podía ser el sueño de cualquier cinéfilo, cada uno bien conservado y con ediciones especiales y en otra pared estaba el equipo de sonido que conectaban en cada esquina varios parlantes de sonido que podían hacer escuchar hasta el más lejano de los sonidos. Todas estas cosas mientras que en el centro yacían asientos que parecían haber sido hechos para salas exclusivas de cine y se veían de lo más cómodo posible. Esto era el paraíso para ella y no podía aguantarlo, tanto así que simplemente de tanta emoción la joven detective se desmayó y cayó al piso.

Habían pasado unos minutos hasta que Maps abrió nuevamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su amigo Damian junto con el de Alfred a su lado. Ambos la miraban con cierta mirada de preocupación e intriga ante lo que había pasado para luego volverse miradas de calmados, especialmente la de su amigo.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Mizoguchi? – Preguntó Alfred.

\- -tt- No puedo creer que te hayas desmayado por eso.

\- Yo no puedo creer que no uses esta sala como debe de ser. – Respondía Maps con una sonrisa.

\- Mejor pasamos lo de las películas para otro día, Maps. – Dijo Damian. – Es mejor que Pennyworth te atienda y te lleve a la academia antes que vuelvas a hacer otro escándalo.

\- ¿Estas bromeando? No me moveré de aquí hasta que veamos una película de Bruce Lee. ¡No señor!

\- ¿Me perdí de algo, amo Damian? – Preguntaba el mayordomo con curiosidad.

\- -tt- Nada importante, Pennyworth. Es solo que…

\- Es solo que se nos ocurrió la idea de ver películas y pasar un buen rato hasta que pasé la lluvia. – Comentaba Maps mientras se acercaba a la zona de películas para buscar lo que necesitaba.

\- Me parece una idea maravillosa, señorita Mizoguchi. Permítanme traerles alimentos y bebidas para su divertida actividad. – Dijo Alfred antes de retirarse.

Damian intentó detener a su mayordomo, pero éste se fue de manera rápida a hacer su cometido. Por su parte Maps, entre pequeños silbidos de música, había encontrado las películas que buscaba y él parecía aceptar que al final terminaría viendo un aburrido largometraje a la fuerza. Verdaderamente Maps tenía un poder de persuasión tremendo ante las personas y él estaba consciente de ello; necesitaba buscar una manera de detener esa amenaza según él.

\- Espero que estés feliz, niña.

\- Por supuesto que lo estoy. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Dijo ella sin darle la mirada.

\- ¿Realmente quieres que vea una película contigo?

\- Escucha, eres mi amigo y es imposible que un chico fanático de artes marciales no haya visto algo de Bruce Lee. ¡Es esencial para cualquiera!

\- -tt- Si tú lo dices…

\- Mira: Si no te gustan podemos hacer otra cosa, pero primero inténtalo. Puedes elegir entre estas tres que escogí para ti: " _Puños de Furia_ ", " _El Regreso del Dragón_ " y mi favorita personalmente " _El Juego de la Muerte_ ". – Dijo esto último ella con un tono de voz tenebroso.

En silencio, Damian miró las portadas de cada uno de los largometrajes para finalmente elegir la tercera opción de Maps. Ella sonrío como nunca y se dirigió a la reproductora para poner la cinta mientras que el heredero de la familia Wayne se sentaba en una de las sillas especiales de brazos cruzados como si fuese un niño castigado. Maps apagaba las luces y se sentó en la silla de a su lado emocionada mientras la pantalla mostraba el título de la película junto con la música de introducción.

\- ¿Tiene una historia compleja esto? – Preguntaba Damian.

\- Solo lo básico. La idea es enfocarte más en las secuencias de acción.

\- Si tú lo dices…

\- ¿Sabías que él era tan rápido que muchas escenas suyas tuvieron que ser con cámara algo lenta y aun así se le veía bien rápido? – Informaba Maps.

\- …No, no sabía de eso. – Respondía él con un ceño fruncido ante ese dato curioso.

Varios minutos y películas después, Damian se encontraba con los ojos abiertos mirando cada detalle y cada movimiento del ídolo de artes marciales que hacia ante sus oponentes. A veces, incluso hasta exclamaba que como era posible que esos secuaces fallarán ante tremendos errores y dejarán al héroe crear dichas maniobras y con armas, todo esto mientras que Maps se reía de los comentarios de su amigo y se mantenía entretenida con el momento entre ambos.

\- ¿Viste como jugaba psicológicamente con sus enemigos? Los provocaba para que caigan ante errores tan simples. – Comentaba Damian atento.

\- Clásico de él.

\- ¿Y viste como incluso ante tantos enemigos y en espacios cerrados pudo salirse con la suya?

\- Así son la mayoría de sus películas. – Afirmaba Maps con una sonrisa mientras comía palomitas.

\- ¿Y viste como todos ellos a pesar de tener tantas armas él simplemente se las quitaba o usaba simples instrumentos? – Volvía a preguntar Damian hasta incluso imitando algunas poses del actor.

Maps no paraba de reírse y fijarse en su amigo haciendo esos movimientos. Le parecía totalmente gracioso y sobretodo fuera de personaje esta versión de Damian Wayne que sería muy difícil verlo así ante un grupo de personas como sus amigos de la academia; de solo decirle a Olive esto ella jamás se lo creería. A la menor de los Mizoguchi le gustaba ver éste nuevo Damian a diferencia del chico millonario y presumido que le gustaba hacer artes marciales a escondidas, aunque no se quejaba del todo con la versión original, pero ésta tenía algo que le llamaba la atención y podía admitir que estaba pasando un buen rato. Con éste día, Mizoguchi había aprendido que Damian tenía un lado oculto y era un gran amigo después de todo. Y claro, que su casa era un sitio asombroso.

El hijo de Bruce Wayne se percató que había un silencio que acabó con las risas, pues su invitada estaba observándolo haciendo una imitación "decente" del actor de artes marciales y estaba según su propio punto de vista, haciendo el ridículo. Damian dio una pequeña tos y se recompuso para dirigirle la mirada a Maps que seguía mirándolo, pero con una sonrisa inocente.

\- Se nota que te gustaron las películas. – Dijo ella con una pequeña risa.

\- -tt- Admito que tienen…algo interesante. Cuando tenga tiempo libre…veré más de él.

\- De nada. – Volvía a comentar Maps mientras tiraba una pequeña palomita de maíz a su amigo seguida de una pequeña risa.

\- No hagas eso.

\- ¿O qué? ¿El millonario me hará una demanda? – Amenazaba Maps mientras le tiraba más palomitas.

\- No. Pero puedo hacer… ¡esto!

Damian tomó entonces su balde de palomitas y en un segundo le tiró a su amiga la comida directamente a la cara. Maps por su parte se reía y se ocultaba entre los asientos y preparaba agarrando su mano una buena porción del mismo material; ambos chicos estaban en su mundo divirtiéndose sin importarles que tan desordenado terminaría la habitación, solo les importaba pasar un buen rato hasta que la lluvia terminara.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Saludos! Ha pasado un muy buen tiempo desde que puse algo de ésta historia y tengo que explicar los motivos de mi ausencia: Primero el trabajo, segundo la búsqueda por otro trabajo y tercero la terrible tesis! Pero en mis tiempos libres (y cuando me siento motivado) sigo escribiendo y tratando de seguir con ésta historia que me he dado cuenta que a muchos les ha gustado como va!**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por tomarse su tiempo en leer y seguir pendientes de esto, da una gran alegría ver que algunos me comentan ya sea lo bueno y lo malo para seguir mejorando como escritor y en ésta historia. El apoyo es inmenso!**

 **Una pequeña nota: Para ésta historia hay un momento que deben de recordar y creo que esto ocurre en el capítulo 2 de ésta historia, es un detalle menor pero ya entenderán cual me refiero porque es fácil.**

 **Nuevamente muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo y espero que éste capítulo les guste, el próximo viene pronto y les daré una pista: Tiene algo de acción! Nos vemos!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Espiando**

Kyle Mizoguchi tenía una gran popularidad dentro de la academia y se debían especialmente por dos cosas: La primera, su gran habilidad con la raqueta de tenis que lo llevaba a varios campeonatos y su gran carisma, haciendo de él uno de los chicos más populares y, en ocasiones, uno de los más deseados por las chicas dentro del centro de estudios. Pero lo que muy pocos sabían era que detrás de ese chico reputado, había alguien que se preocupaba mucho por sus seres queridos y unos cuantos eran sus amigos del dichoso " _club de detectives_ ": Pomeline, Colton, su ex pareja Olive y sobretodo su hermana menor Maps.

Las aventuras que tenían en grupo siempre estaban relacionadas a lo misterioso y a lo paranormal: Vampiros, fantasmas, hombres lobo, desapariciones, pasajes secretos, lo que se te podía venir a la mente ya estaba ahí de alguna forma y ellos siempre lograban resolver cada caso para luego obtener uno nuevo. A veces hasta los estudios eran dejados de lado y los integrantes se olvidaban que se encontraban en la academia, y en el caso del mayor de los Mizoguchi, se notaban en sus prácticas de tenis, su deporte principal, como era el caso de ahora. El horario de estudios estaba por terminar y Kyle se encontraba practicando algunos tiros acompañado del entrenador Humphreys, quién le lanzaba las bolas por diferentes áreas del campo y velocidades desde lenta hasta muy rápidas, haciendo que el joven estudiante reaccionara lo más pronto posible y moviéndose por toda su locación hasta que, en un momento determinado, sintió la fatiga y cayó derrotado. El entrenador dio un suspiro de decepción.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Mizoguchi? ¿Tan rápido y ya te cansaste? – Preguntó el entrenador con algo de decepción mientras agarraba otra pelota.

\- No señor. Solo…necesito tomar un descanso y podré seguir.

\- Mejor lo dejamos para la otra clase, Kyle. No quiero que mi jugador estrella tenga problemas para el siguiente partido. – Comentaba Humphreys. – Además, parece que alguien te está esperando.

Mizoguchi miró por las bancas de espectadores después de escuchar a su entrenador y lo que pudo divisar, por un lado, fueron las típicas fanáticas suyas que lo admiraban como todos los días, no que lo molestara en realidad, aunque él personalmente prefería que fuese Olive, su antigua pareja. Mientras que, del otro extremo, se encontraba un muchacho que llevaba unos lentes de sol y mostrando una sonrisa de confianza haciendo que Kyle se le acercara para recibir una toalla, era Colton Rivera, el otro integrante hombre del club de detective.

\- ¿Hace cuánto estabas ahí observando?

\- Lo suficiente... – Dijo Colton mientras se ajustaba sus lentes. – Tienes una muy buena zurda, Kyle.

\- ¿Gracias? Pero ya, en serio, dime que ocurre ahora.

\- Solo quería avisarte que nos vamos a reunir en unas horas. Estaremos todos juntos después de clases y al parecer Maps nos quiere informar de algo. No me preguntes que es porqué ella no quería decírmelo.

\- ¿Crees que sea por eso del tal fantasma de Arkham?

\- No tengo la más mínima idea… – Aclaraba Colton.

\- Diles que estaré ahí en unos minutos. – Informaba Kyle. – Necesito darme una ducha.

¿De qué podría tratarse lo que quería informar su hermana? Si algo de lo que era bueno Kyle, muy aparte de los deportes, era que conocía muy bien a Mia y sus gustos por querer impresionar a los demás con algún plan " _maestro_ " para descubrir un misterio. Y con el transcurrir de los últimos días dentro de la academia, corrían los rumores que en las noches se podía ver nada menos que el fantasma de Amadeus Arkham, fundador del conocido e infame Asilo Arkham para criminales y especialmente supervillanos de nada menos que el hombre murciélago. Kyle ya tenía una cierta experiencia con lo paranormal pero siempre trataba de ver todo desde un punto de vista lógico y creíble mientras vivía en la academia.

Con unas horas después y con el sonido de las campanas indicando que el día de estudios había acabado, cada uno de los estudiantes de la facultad aprovechaban para tomarse lo que quedaba del día para hacer diferentes actividades: Por un lado, podías ver a los atletas haciendo simulaciones de juegos y presumiendo sus físicos ante sus admiradores; en otro, a los sabelotodos en la biblioteca leyendo cientos de libros para ampliar sus conocimientos y en otros sitios algunos problemáticos causando bromas de mal gusto hacia algunos profesores o cualquiera que se les cruzaran en su camino. Kyle no les daba importancia mientras se dirigía al punto de reunión y ese era en el patio de la academia, ahí fue donde pudo divisar de lejos a Pomeline, Colton, su hermana Maps y a Olive.

\- ¡Kyle! ¡Eres el último en llegar! – Gritaba Maps. – Menos 3 puntos de velocidad, hermano.

\- Culpa del entrenador, pero ya estoy aquí. – Indicaba el mayor de los Mizoguchi mientras se sentaba en el pasto.

\- Muy bien Maps, dinos que has descubierto ahora. – Dijo Olive con curiosidad.

\- Damas y caballeros, he aquí lo que necesitábamos para encontrar al fantasma de Amadeus Arkham: ¡Un patrón en sus apariciones! – Exclamaba Maps mientras sacaba uno de sus famosos mapas. – Según los reportes, el espectro siempre aparece los viernes a partir de la una de la madrugada. ¡Específicamente en el jardín botánico y en la sección de psicología en la biblioteca!

\- ¿Eso es todo? – Comentaba Pomeline algo decepcionada. –Pensaba que habías encontrado algo como sus restos escondidos y por eso el pobre no puede descansar en paz.

\- Oh ya quisiera encontrar algo así, pero por el momento no. – Dijo Maps. – Si nos escondemos en diferentes puntos donde se le ha visto y con los materiales que Colton nos dará…

\- ¿Disculpa? ¿Daré? – Preguntaba el chico de gafas confundido.

\- Colton, siempre logras obtener cosas cuando las necesitamos…como seguía antes de ser interrumpida: ¡Con los materiales que Colton nos dará podremos atrapar al fantasma y un nuevo misterio resuelto! – Exclamaba Mia emocionada.

\- ¡Suena como un buen plan, Maps! – Dijo Olive motivada. – ¿Iniciamos esta noche entonces?

\- ¿H-Hoy? – Preguntaba confundida la chica de los mapas súbitamente. – ¿T-Tiene que ser necesariamente hoy?

Kyle, al igual que los demás miembros, había notado que la actitud de su hermana menor cambió repentinamente. Conociéndola, ella hubiera accedido iniciar el caso apenas todos se fueran a sus dormitorios o incluso era capaz de ponerse en uno de los sitios indicados hasta que anocheciera, pero ahora era se le veía diferente. Nadie se esperó esa reacción de ella y pensaron que algo andaba mal con Maps.

\- ¿Hay algún problema con que sea hoy, Maps? – Preguntó Pomeline con desconfianza.

\- ¿No podríamos pasarlo para otro día? ¿Q-Quizás lunes? – Proponía Mia con nervios.

\- Pero hoy es viernes… y según tú esos son los días que el fantasma aparece. – Respondía Olive con lógica.

\- ¡C-Cierto! ¡Pero…pero…estoy enferma! – Gritó Maps antes de darse una tos grave.

\- ¿Enferma? – Preguntaba Kyle ahora con duda.

\- No pareces enferma. – Afirmaba Colton. – ¿Ustedes la notan contagiada o algo?

Mia miraba a todos sin fijarse en alguien, se le podía ver que estaba entrando en una especie de situación de pánico mientras su cuerpo tambaleaba y en su frente se notaban unas cuantas gotas de sudor salir de ella. Kyle se estaba preocupando, esto era algo inusual y nunca había visto a su hermana actuar de dicha manera, pero no por el hecho de estar " _enferma_ ", sino por la reacción que estaba dando ante todos solo por no querer resolver el caso un día como hoy.

\- Chicos, creo que ella tiene razón. – Dijo Kyle mientras se ponía de pie. – Mejor lo pasamos para otro día.

\- ¡Ugh, hasta que al fin alguien me cree! – Exclamaba Maps dando un ligero suspiro de satisfacción.

\- Bueno, supongo que podríamos pasar esto para el próximo viernes si con eso te ayuda a que descanses. – Sugería Olive.

\- Como sea, cuando tengan todo listo avísenme. Si me necesitan y espero que eso no ocurra, estaré en mi habitación. – Comentaba Pomeline mientras se iba.

\- ¡Adiós Pom! – Gritaba Maps. – Bueno si me disculpan iré a mi habitación…para descansar. ¡Eso! ¡Nos vemos!

Algo andaba mal y Kyle lo sabía. Su hermana se levantó rápidamente y como si se hubiese curado de su dichosa " _enfermedad_ ", se fue a paso apresurado al dormitorio de las chicas dejándolo a él, Colton y a Olive observándola con cierta duda. Él no creía en lo absoluto lo que estaba pasando y necesitaba saber que estaba ocurriendo con ella, pero no podía hacerlo solo y aprovechó el momento de silencio.

\- No creo en lo que dijo Maps. En lo absoluto. – Dijo Kyle.

\- Pienso igual, algo está pasando con ella y no quiere decírnoslo. – Confirmaba Olive con seriedad.

\- ¿Cómo lo saben? – Preguntó Colton.

\- Intuición de hermano mayor. – Respondía Kyle.

\- Intuición de mejor amiga. – Aseguraba Silverlock.

\- ¿Entonces qué hacemos?

Olive miró el vacío por unos minutos mientras que el mayor de los Mizoguchi daba vueltas pensando en algún plan y Colton, por su parte, solo permanecía quieto y en silencio esperando una respuesta por parte de ellos. Silverlock sabía que su amiga estaba tramando algo a expensas de ellos y necesitaban saber que era o en el peor de los casos, si ella estaba en algún tipo de problema. Fue entonces donde la chica de cabello blanco tuvo una idea que los ayudaría a descubrir el secreto que guardaba la menor de los Mizoguchi.

\- ¡Tengo una idea! – Anunciaba Olive. – Voy a espiar a Maps y cuando vea alguna actitud sospechosa les aviso para seguirla los tres de lejos…

\- …Y eso nos llevará a lo que está ocultando. – Terminaba la frase Colton. – ¡Buena idea!

\- Colton y yo estaremos esperándote entonces, Olive. Mantennos informados en cualquier momento. – Proponía Kyle. – Vamos Colton, hay que prepáranos.

Con el plan hecho y esperando la señal a las afueras del centro de estudios, los jóvenes Mizoguchi y Rivera se dirigieron a la casa rodante que usaban en ocasiones para realizar experimentos o análisis de objetos a la hora de resolver casos. Por fuera llamaba la atención ver un vehículo como ése en las afueras de la academia, en medio de cientos de árboles y sobretodo con el estado en el que se encontraba. Dentro el lugar lucía peor al estar muy desordenado con cientos de objetos como revistas, aparatos en pleno proceso de experimentación y artefactos electrónicos, pero aun así se podía alguien acomodar si se movían las cosas a algún lado y con cautela. Hubo un silencio por parte de ambos muchachos, especialmente por parte de Kyle quién se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás mientras que Colton, algo nervioso de estar a solas con él, quería romper el hielo aprovechando la situación en la que se encontraban. Armándose de valor, el chico de los lentes de sol se tragó su nerviosismo y decidió tomar la palabra.

\- Entonces… ¿Qué crees que nos esté ocultando tu hermana?

\- No tengo idea. ¿Y tú?

\- Con todo lo que hemos visto aquí, puede ser cualquier cosa: Un monstruo, un tesoro oculto, un pasaje secreto…quién sabe. – Sugería Colton.

\- Mira, no lleguemos a ninguna conclusión hasta que veamos que oculta mi hermana. ¿Sí?

\- Oye tú preguntaste que era lo que pensaba.

\- Colton dio una ligera risa en son de broma mas no duró mucho, puesto a que Kyle se encontraba inquieto, se puso él de pie para observar una de las ventanas del vehículo y no mostraba el mismo humor que su compañero. Rivera necesitaba hacer algo al respecto o ésta oportunidad iba a ser desperdiciada por esperar en silencio, por lo que se puso de pie y saco de una pequeña congeladora dos gaseosas, una dándosela a su invitado y la otra para él mismo. Ambos abrieron las bebidas al mismo tiempo y en son de amistad se dieron un pequeño brindis para luego tomar un poco cada uno.

\- Hey, tranquilo. No creo que Maps se encuentre en una situación problemática.

\- Eso espero… Hey Colton.

\- Dime.

\- Gracias por animarme. – Dijo Kyle.

\- ¡N-No hay de qué! – Comentaba Colton algo emocionado. – Oye… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Claro.

\- ¿Tú y Olive…todavía hay algo entre ustedes? – Preguntaba Rivera con curiosidad.

Kyle lo miró confundido por unos segundos: ¿A que venía esa pregunta? Quizás era una forma de distracción ante tanta preocupación por Maps o probablemente era un intento de Colton en querer ayudarlo en saber lo que realmente estaba pasando entre él y su ex pareja. Por un lado, él deseaba volver con ella más que nada en el mundo, pero por el otro sabía bien que ella tenía también sus propios problemas y añadirle la idea de regresar no era la mejor opción para ambos. Mizoguchi iba a responderle a su amigo cuando sonó su celular, era Olive dando la señal: Maps estaba en movimiento y debían de seguirla.

\- Hora de espectáculo! – Dijo Colton mientras se ponía su mochila.

Reuniéndose finalmente con Silverlock en unos arbustos cerca de la puerta principal del centro de estudios, los jóvenes detectives que se escondían para no ser descubiertos, pudieron ver de lejos a Maps aun vistiendo el uniforme de la academia y claramente con la misma actitud y energía de siempre, descartando así la dichosa " _enfermedad_ " que ella decía tener. Sin embargo, eso no sería lo más extraño que estaba ocurriendo, sino lo que vendría a continuación: Una limosina negra aparecía y lentamente bajaba su velocidad, hasta finalmente estacionarse justo donde se encontraba la menor de los Mizoguchi. Un hombre de edad mayor, probablemente en sus cincuenta o sesenta años y vestido de manera muy elegante, salía del asiento de conductor saludando de forma muy educada a Maps mientras que ella le devolvía el saludo con suma confianza, como si ya se hubiesen conocido un buen tiempo. El hombre que solo la llamaba de manera formal le abrió una de las puertas de pasajeros y dejó que ella entrara tranquilamente para luego él dirigirse a su puesto nuevamente y empezar a encender la limosina. Era hora de seguir a éste vehículo a su misterioso destino.

\- ¡Maps! – Exclamó Kyle preocupado.

\- ¡Kyle, silencio! – Interrumpía Olive. – ¡No podemos dejar que nos vean o estaremos en graves problemas!

\- ¡Pero no podemos permitir que se escapen! – Respondía el hermano mayor.

\- Parece que es hora de poner a prueba mi pequeño experimento. – Anunciaba Colton mientras sacaba una resortera de su mochila. – Por favor no me falles…

Aprovechando el ruido que emitía el vehículo mientras encendía el motor, Colton disparó lo que parecía ser un pequeño artefacto de metal que logró engancharse fuertemente con la maletera de la limosina. Acto seguido, Rivera sacaba nuevamente de su mochila un pequeño monitor para encenderlo y mostrar en la pantalla un punto de luz alejado dando a entender que era: Un radar. Kyle y Olive se quedaron asombrados ante la rapidez e ingenio de su amigo, que cada uno se ponía a pensar que hubiera pasado si él no hubiese estado en estos momentos, probablemente ambos se hubieran rendido o buscado una alternativa más difícil.

\- ¡Buen trabajo, Colton! – Dijo Kyle.

\- ¡Podemos seguir la limosina y a Maps con ese rastreador! – Gritaba Olive.

\- ¡Tengo una forma rápida de alcanzarlos! – Informaba Colton. – ¡Rápido, al estacionamiento!

Los muchachos corrieron rápidamente hasta la playa de estacionamiento, donde encontraron algunos autos pertenecientes a los maestros, pero ninguno de ellos eran lo que buscaban específicamente hasta llegar al sitio privado de nada menos que el director Hammer, donde eso cambio. El auto era perfecto para la ocasión: Un modelo deportivo lo suficientemente veloz para alcanzar el vehículo que Maps entró y de color negro que lo hacía camuflarse fácilmente entre la oscuridad por lo que Colton saco de sus bolsillos su juego de ganzúas y tensores para entrar en cuestión de minutos. Eliminando el sistema de alarma y enchufando unos cables, tomaron de forma " _prestada_ " el automóvil de último modelo del rector. Kyle subía al asiento de copiloto mientras que Olive en el de atrás sosteniendo el radar y Rivera pisaba el acelerador con fuerza para tratar de alcanzar a la limosina. Mientras manejaban el camino era oscuro debido al bosque que rodeaba toda la ruta, impidiendo cualquier rastro de luz aparecer en a la pista mas no lo hacía imposible de manejar, ya que con el tiempo se iba mostrando de poco en poco nada menos que la propia ciudad de Gotham. ¿A dónde estaban llevando a Maps exactamente?

La ciudad se sentía más viva a estas horas comparándola cuando ellos la visitaban en el día: Ruidos y luces por todos lados, patrullas de la policía apareciendo en muchas calles y en algunas ocasiones, hasta se podían escuchar gritos o disparos desde lejos. Verdaderamente los rumores eran ciertos sobre Gotham: En la noche todo era más peligroso, pero para los jóvenes detectives eso no era un impedimento. Después de varias calles y vueltas por la ciudad, pudieron divisar la limosina estacionarse justo a tiempo en la entrada de un edificio, haciendo que Colton aprovechará y se estacionara en un callejón para que luego los tres salieran y observaran de lejos. El hombre que manejaba la limosina nuevamente salía del vehículo para abrir la puerta de pasajeros haciendo que Maps saliera alegremente hasta entrar al edificio.

\- Hammer nos va a matar por esto, chicos. – Dijo Colton.

\- Tenemos que entrar de alguna forma sin llamar la atención… – Indicaba Kyle mientras ignoraba el comentario de su amigo. – Pero… ¿cómo?

\- ¡Por la salida de emergencia y ver a donde se dirige sin que ella nos vea! – Proponía Olive.

\- ¡Buena idea! – Comentaba Kyle. – ¡Vamos!

\- ¿Y el auto? – Preguntaba el chico de lentes oscuros algo nervioso.

\- ¡Eso no importa ahora! ¡Tenemos que ver a Maps! – Gritaba Olive mientras cruzaba la pista.

Con los tres evadiendo a los guardias de seguridad de la entrada principal e ingresando al callejón que daba para la parte de atrás del edificio, Kyle abrió una puerta roja que reflejaba un letrero de salida de emergencia para que sus compañeros entraran rápidamente y con él finalmente cerrándola cuidadosamente. Lo que vieron a continuación parecía algo totalmente fuera de sus ligas: Luces por todos lados en lámparas sumamente finas y de diferentes estilos, el piso de cerámicos nuevos y paredes completamente limpias a mas no poder mientras que las personas que rondaban por ahí llevaban vestimentas muy elegantes a diferencia de ellos que seguían usando los uniformes de la academia. Fue gracias a esto último que pudieron divisar a lo lejos a la menor de los Mizoguchi entrar como si ya conociera el sitio perfectamente a un ascensor y súbitamente cerrarse, mientras se acercaban a los elevadores pudieron ver a que piso se dirigía: Número siete, uno de los últimos.

\- Tranquilos chicos, podemos usar el otro de al lado. – Indicaba Kyle a punto de presionar el botón de subir.

\- ¿Y que tu hermana nos vea salir del otro elevador para luego preguntarnos qué diablos hacemos aquí? – Interrumpía Colton con razón mientras detenía la mano del mayor de los Mizoguchi.

\- Chicos por aquí… – Indicaba Olive mientras señalaba las escaleras de emergencia.

\- Oh no. No, no y no. ¡Me rehusó completamente a subir siete pisos por ahí! – Dijo Colton claramente en desacuerdo.

\- Como quieras entonces. Quédate afuera y vigila el automóvil de Hammer mientras nos esperas entonces. – ordenaba Silverlock antes de subir rápidamente las escaleras.

\- Vamos Colton, un poco de ejercicio no te haría mal. – Indicaba Kyle con una pequeña risa.

Rivera detestaba hacer ejercicios, él prefería ver en vez de hacer y más si podía ver a Kyle haciendo sus jugadas de tenis. No era su fuerte pero tampoco era su mayor debilidad, puesto a que su físico era decente y se encontraba bien de salud, pero tenía otras áreas que podía emplear mejor sus habilidades. Mientras subían los pisos, Olive y Colton parecían estresarse más con cada escalón y falta de aliento indicando que se agotaban, a diferencia del jugador estrella que no tenía problema alguno.

\- Cuando termine esto… – Dijo Colton con cansancio mientras subía los escalones. – …voy a tener una seria conversación con Maps al respecto.

\- Si eso pasa, primero va a escucharme a mí. – Interrumpía Olive con malestar. – ¿En serio a donde estamos yendo a este paso?

\- Creo que ya llegamos. – Comentaba Kyle con calma hasta detenerse. – ¿Lo ven? Séptimo piso y sin ningún problema. Ahora recuerden: No hagan ruido y ocúltense.

Abriendo cuidadosamente la puerta del piso, los tres entraron sigilosamente y de cuclillas para no llamar la atención de cualquiera que se encontrara por ahí. Lo sorprendente de todo esto ahora era que el escenario lucía muy diferente al del primer piso donde estuvieron hace poco: Las luces habían bajado notablemente su intensidad, al igual que la presencia de personal, mostrando que no había casi nadie y en el centro varias mesas vacías excepto por una donde se encontraban Maps sentada alegremente junto con otra persona, un muchacho de aproximadamente la misma edad y tamaño. Se acercaron un poco mientras se escondían en unos matorrales que servían de adorno y al mismo tiempo se preguntaban cada uno sobre la identidad del chico, pero no encontraban respuesta alguna.

\- ¿Quién es él? – Preguntaba Olive curiosa.

\- No lo sé, nunca antes lo había visto en la academia. – Dijo Colton.

\- …Por algún motivo siento que lo he visto antes, pero no puedo recordar de donde o como. – Informaba Kyle completamente confundido.

\- La identidad del joven era desconocida para el trío por ahora, lo único que podían hacer era analizarlo por su apariencia física: Cabello negro oscuro y corto, ojos celestes y tez de color poco oscura, probablemente de raíces orientales y una vestimenta conformada por un saco y camisa elegante, mostrando claramente que él tenía un buen estilo a la hora de vestirse. Su expresión era la de un muchacho serio y sin sentido del humor, aunque parecía estar cómodo en donde se encontraba o en este caso, con quién estaba en estos momentos observando minuciosamente de pies a cabeza. El chico dio un chasquido con sus dedos, indicando a los que parecían ser los mozos que trajeran varias porciones de pizzas mientras les servían a ambos y la joven Maps agarraba de forma súbita un pedazo para comerlo rápidamente. El escenario era muy extraño para Kyle, Olive y Colton que solo permanecían quietos y tratando de hacer el mínimo de ruido.

\- ¿Creen que sea malas noticias para Maps? – Preguntaba ahora Colton.

\- Pues…yo creo que no. Mírenla. – Indicaba Olive con un ligero asombro.

Los dos miembros del club cambiaron su vista del misterioso acompañante hacia la menor de los Mizoguchi para ver claramente que ella estaba completamente feliz mas no de la misma forma que ellos solían verla en la academia. Si bien ella se encontraba comiendo toda la pizza que podía y al mismo tiempo conversando de cualquier cosa que le causaba mucha risa, la chica parecía estar observándolo de forma muy fija en ocasiones, mientras él solo comentaba algunas cosas y solo sonreía ocasionalmente. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Olive empezó a procesar la situación detalladamente para luego darse cuenta de lo más obvio. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido ahora? La mentira de Maps, su nerviosismo, la salida misteriosa sin que nadie lo supiera. ¡Todo tenía sentido ahora! Hubo una sensación que le empezó a palpitar el corazón: Era la del orgullo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a su mejor amiga y tuvo una suposición. Por otro lado, Kyle y Colton solo estaban confundiéndose más.

\- C-Creo… que nuestra pequeña Maps está madurando, chicos. – Dijo Olive conteniendo la emoción.

\- ¿Qué? – Preguntaba Colton.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntaba Kyle súbitamente.

\- ¿No lo ven? – Aclaraba Silverlock como si fuera lo más obvio. – La escenografía, la ambientación, un chico y una chica pasando una noche cenando…

\- Sigo sin entender. – Dijo Colton.

\- Igual yo. – Comentaba Kyle.

\- Dios, hombres tenían que ser… – Respondía Olive estresada. – ¡Es una cita! ¡Maps está en una cita con ése chico y no quería decírnoslo!

\- Oh. – Respondió Colton de forma lenta. – Oh…

Kyle se quedó atónito y sin decir nada ante el comentario de su ex pareja. ¿Maps? ¿Su pequeña hermana menor en una cita? Algo andaba mal y él lo presentía: Conocía a su hermana mejor que nadie y ella no era de este tipo de situaciones. ¿Quién era éste chico que tuvo la osadía de sacar a su hermana a una cita como si nada y quién sabe qué extraños métodos habría usado para convencerla? Su instinto de hermano protector se había activado, al igual que una gran necesidad de darle una lección a ese mocoso que, con cada minuto que pasaba, sentía que ya lo había visto antes en otra ocasión pasada. El mayor de los Mizoguchi lentamente se empezó a poner de pie hasta que fue detenido por sus dos amigos súbitamente.

\- ¡Qué crees que haces, Kyle! – Exclamaba Olive en voz baja.

\- ¡No puedo dejar que ese chico se salga con la suya! – Respondía Kyle con el mismo tono.

\- ¿Salirse con la suya? Creo que tu hermana es la que más disfruta el momento que ese chico. – Comentaba Colton con calma.

\- Pero… – Trataba de justificarse Kyle sin éxito.

\- Kyle, tu hermana está disfrutando éste momento. Y yo como su mejor amiga realmente me siento feliz por ella, aunque ahora tengo muchísimas preguntas por hacerle. ¿No estarías igual de feliz por ella? – Razonaba Olive con sinceridad. – Quizás podemos hablar con ella mañana temprano en la academia y…

\- No. – Dijo Kyle. – Mientras más pronto, mejor.

\- Miren no quiero interrumpir esta discusión que tienen, pero… ¿podrían bajar un poco más el volumen? – Interrumpía Colton en voz baja.

\- Entonces regresemos a la academia y esperémosla en su habitación para interrogarla. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Kyle? – Proponía Olive.

Kyle no quería abandonar su sitio y dejar a Maps a merced de ése chico, pero la idea de atrapar por sorpresa a su hermana e interrogarla sonaba como la mejor opción para descubrir la verdad. Mirando a Olive y sin decir nada, asintió con la cabeza para luego ir a paso lento de nuevo a las escaleras de emergencia y bajar con sus amigos hasta salir del edificio por la misma ruta que habían entrado. Para sorpresa de los tres, una vez que llegaron al callejón donde habían estacionado el auto del director Hammer, se percataron que el vehículo había desaparecido por completo dejando asustado especialmente a Rivera, quien temía lo peor.

\- C-Chicos… ¿D-Dónde está el auto? – Preguntaba nervioso Colton.

\- Creo…que alguien lo ha robado, Colton. – Dijo Olive apuntando unas huellas del neumático. – Mira, el que lo ha robado parece que quería ver qué tan rápido era.

\- ¿No le pusiste seguro? – Preguntaba Kyle.

\- ¡Tuve que desactivar el seguro para que pudiéramos tomar el vehículo, Kyle! ¡Y ustedes estaban tan apresurados por querer ver la cita de Maps que no me dejaron instalar la seguridad nuevamente!

\- Hey, tranquilo. Podemos tomar un bus de regreso y con el tiempo que tenemos podemos llegar a tiempo a la academia. – Comentaba Olive.

\- Les juro que si Hammer se entera que fui yo, pueden ir despidiéndose de mi participación en el club. – Finalizaba Colton mientras caminaba al paradero de bus.

Tras un largo camino de regreso en uno de los últimos buses que brindaba la ciudad hacia el centro de estudios y volviendo a pasar por la misma ruta por donde llegaron. Kyle, Olive y Colton bajaron en el paradero de la academia para rápidamente entrar en una de los tantos pasajes secretos que ocultaba el centro de estudios y llegar sin ningún problema al dormitorio de mujeres, específicamente entrando a la habitación de la menor de los Mizoguchi para esperarla a que llegara de su dichosa " _cita_ ". Kyle se sentó en la silla del cercana al escritorio con suma desaprobación de lo que había visto antes mientras que Olive se sentó en la cama de su mejor amiga imaginándose que pudo haber pasado antes y ahora mismo y finalmente Colton solo trataba de calmarse y esperar a que el director Hammer no descubriera quién fue el vándalo que robó su nuevo auto.

El reloj marcaba las dos y media de la madrugada y se escucharon unos ligeros pasos en los pasillos del dormitorio hasta llegar a la puerta de la habitación, acto seguido, la manija giraba lentamente hasta abrirse y mostrar a una Maps dando ligeras risas mientras trataba de alcanzar el interruptor de luz hasta presionarlo y ver súbitamente a sus amigos en su propio cuarto. Maps dio un grito de susto haciendo que Olive corriera hacia ella y le tapara la boca con fuerza hasta que se calmara y la soltara.

\- ¡Q-Qué están haciendo aquí! – Exclamaba Maps alarmada.

\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo? ¡Qué estabas tú haciendo! – Respondía Kyle molesto.

\- Pensábamos que estabas enferma, Maps. Como nos lo habías dicho. – Comentaba Olive preocupada.

\- Y resulta que no estabas aquí en tu habitación descansando, como nos lo habías dicho en la reunión. – Finalizaba Colton cruzando sus brazos en desaprobación.

\- Es que…yo…verán… es una historia algo graciosa y… y… – Maps trataba de explicar sin éxito alguno.

\- Cuéntanos Maps. Somos tus amigos y puedes confiar en nosotros. – Dijo Olive con calma y dándole un ligero abrazo.

\- Sí, Maps. Dínoslo ahora. – Comentaba Kyle de forma seria.

\- No estas ayudando, Kyle. – Interrumpía Colton.

\- ¿Prometen no enojarse? ¿O decirle a mamá y a papá? – Preguntaba Maps lo último mientras miraba especialmente a su hermano mayor.

\- …Me voy a contener. – Finalizaba Kyle con un suspiro.

Maps se alejó de Olive y se acercó a la ventana de su habitación para luego mirarlos a sus tres invitados sorpresa. Colton se ajustaba sus lentes de sol y Kyle se sentaba al lado de Olive quienes parecían actuar como una especie de padre y madre realmente preocupados por su hija y su bienestar.

\- Yo…no estaba enferma en realidad. – Dijo Maps con la mirada en el suelo.

\- Maps…ya sabíamos eso. – Dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo de forma evidente.

\- ¿Entonces que quieren saber?

\- Queremos saber dónde estabas. – Comentaba Colton.

\- Oh. ¡Bueno, me invitaron!

\- ¿A dónde? – Preguntaba ahora Olive.

\- A un restaurante muy lujoso, chicos deberían de venir: ¡Tienen cientos de mesas y todos los cubiertos que existen, las sillas parecen sacadas de un castillo europeo y la atención es más rápida que la cafetería entera aquí! ¡Oh y ni que mencionar la comida, la pizza es la mejor que he probado en toda mi vida! – Comentaba Maps chupándose los dedos.

\- Suena que te divertiste mucho. – Dijo Olive con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¡Claro!

\- ¿Y quién te invito? – Preguntó Kyle aun manteniendo la seriedad.

\- ¡Mi amigo Damian! – Respondía Maps con su clásica sonrisa.

\- ¿Damian? – Preguntaron los chicos.

\- ¡Espera un segundo! – Interrumpía Silverlock súbitamente. – ¿Te refieres a…Damian…Wayne?

\- ¡El hombre, el mito y la leyenda! – Confirmaba Maps. – Pero ahora que lo pienso, es de nuestra edad entonces… ¿no sería más bien el chico, el mito y la leyenda?

Olive no había escuchado es nombre en mucho tiempo. La última vez fue cuando acompañó a su mejor amiga a través de los pasillos de la academia para entregar una dichosa carta dedicada a él al buzón de correo escrita por la propia menor de los Mizoguchi. ¿Quién imaginaria que el hijo del billonario Bruce Wayne terminaría invitando a Maps a una cena y sobre todo a escondidas? Pero lo más sorprendente para Silverlock era el hecho que en tan poco tiempo su mejor amiga y él ahora estaban en ese nivel de relación y confianza. ¿No era algo apresurado, quizás? Sin embargo, ella conocía a su mejor amiga mejor que nadie, probablemente hasta más que el hermano mayor que se encontraba por cierto con una expresión de matar al heredero Wayne, pero sabía que si Maps estaba con él era porque confiaba en el tal Damian y probablemente él tenía algo que le llamaba la atención.

\- ¿Y desde cuando ustedes…hacen esto de salir? – Preguntaba Colton curioso.

\- Veamos…creo que ya un par meses. – Informaba Maps mientras pensaba.

\- ¿Y siempre son así? – Preguntaba ahora Olive.

\- ¡Oh no, a veces hasta me invita a su casa! – Respondía la menor de los Mizoguchi con emoción.

\- ¿S-Su casa? – Preguntaba preocupado Kyle. – ¿Por que no nos lo dijiste antes?

\- ¿Y cuándo nos lo vas a presentar? – Preguntaba nuevamente Olive.

\- Sí verán sobre eso… creo que tomará un tiempo. Un muy buen tiempo porqué Damian es…un poco especial a la hora de conocer gente. No les quería comentarles sobre esto porque no quiere llamar la atención. – Comentaba Maps con cierta de pena para luego hacer un puño con su mano en señal de determinación. – ¡Pero no se preocupen estoy trabajando en ello!

\- Pues parece que lo sabes manejar muy bien al chico billonario. – Felicitaba Colton a su amiga.

\- Puede que sea un presumido, niño de papá y hasta un dolor de cabeza a veces. Pero una vez que lo vas conociendo es un buen chico y me gusta pasar el tiempo con él cuando se puede. – Dijo Maps con una cierta sonrisa de alegría.

Olive y Colton se miraron el uno al otro convencidos de que Maps realmente le gustaba pasar el tiempo con ésta nueva persona y si ella era feliz, ellos también debían de estarlo. Los dos observaron ahora al mayor obstáculo de ésta relación por el momento y era nada menos que Kyle, el hermano mayor. Él por su parte tenía los ojos cerrados al parecer procesando todo lo que había escuchado por parte de Maps para luego dar un ligero suspiro y ponerse de pie para acercarse donde ella.

\- Maps. – Dijo Kyle poniéndole una mano en el hombro de su hermana. – Quizás yo no lo conozca todavía a éste tal Damian… y lo más probable es que me va a costar conocerlo, pero… si éste chico te hace feliz como para que sea tu novio. No me voy a oponer y tampoco le diré nada a papá y a mamá sobre éstas salidas. ¿Te parece?

\- ¡Espera un minuto! – Gritaba Maps algo sonrojada. – ¿N-Novio? ¿¡De qué diablos estás hablando, Kyle!?

La reacción de la menor de los Mizoguchi tomó por sorpresa a todos, especialmente a Olive quién miró la expresión de su amiga con asombro, haciendo ver que su suposición de hace unas horas resultaba ser completamente errónea. Maps miraba con ojos de ira y al mismo tiempo con clara vergüenza a su hermano mayor quién asumió algo más con su amigo billonario.

\- ¿No son ustedes…novios? – Preguntaba Olive algo decepcionada.

\- ¡¿Qué!? ¡Es mi amigo! ¡Oh dios mío ustedes pensaban…que Damian y yo…por favor lárguense de mi habitación! – Gritaba Maps apuntando la puerta de la habitación.

\- M-Maps escúchanos es solo que por la forma en que actuabas y lo que decías pensábamos que tú y él… – Explicaba nervioso Colton.

\- ¡Fuera! – Gritó una vez más Maps.

Los gritos de Maps hicieron que varias chicas de los dormitorios se despertaran y rápidamente encendieran las luces. Si Colton y Kyle eran vistos a éstas horas y en éste lugar específicamente, ambos iban a tener serios problemas con la dirección por lo que salieron corriendo despavoridamente a diferencia de Olive, quién salió hacia la puerta no sin antes ver a su mejor amiga dándole la espalda y mirando la ventana, claramente en señal de disgusto con lo que había escuchado. Quizás Silverlock había asumido mal después de todo y Maps todavía no estaba realmente interesada en ese tipo de cosas. Aunque en cierto modo, le hubiera parecido muy interesante verla con ése chico misterioso.


End file.
